Dentro de tí
by Iss-bELL
Summary: ¿Que no sabía como era él en realidad? Bueno, con eso SÍ estaba de acuerdo: A saber cómo sería él sin esa coraza de…, de amargado, cruel, frío e implacable profesor de pociones. Hermione
1. Chapter 1

La sábana amarillenta estaba arrugada sobre la vieja cama. El papel envejecido de las paredes comenzaba a desprenderse, y miles de frascos y libros en distintos estados de deterioro se amontonaban en múltiples estanterías hasta el techo.

La luz oscura de la tormenta se colaba por la única ventana de la habitación. Larga y estrecha, apenas dejaba pasar una dudosa claridad.

Un rayo iluminó toda la estancia unos segundos y el viento hizo ondear perezosamente las oscuras cortinas de pesado terciopelo.

Sobre la cama, formando indudablemente parte del entorno, estaba él. Hermione sólo podía ver su figura recortada en la oscuridad.

Era delgado, excesivamente delgado, y estaba encogido sobre sí mismo. Temblaba. La chica sintió otra vez ese nudo de angustia en la boca del estómago.

Se acercó a la cama. Un nuevo rayo iluminó la cara del profesor, y la joven distinguió surcos de lágrimas ya secos cruzando su rostro, suspiró y se metió en la cama junto a él. Estaba helado.

Al notar su contacto, el hombre dejó de temblar casi de inmediato y se abrazó a ella metiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Sus delgados brazos la cubrían casi entera, y su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el suyo. Pero eso no importaba. Se aferraba a ella buscando protección, y Hermione se la proporcionaba.

Abrazada a él y con expresión ausente, la joven acariciaba su pelo y su espalda.

Siempre volvía igual de las reuniones de mortífagos. Y Dumbledore no hacía nada por ahorrarle sufrimiento. ¿No se suponía que lo quería como a un hijo? Su rostro se crispó de furia al pensar en el viejo director. Sin embargo no siguió pensando por ahí, debía relajarse si quería transmitirle tranquilidad.

Respiró hondo y se concentró en las sensaciones que le evocaba esa habitación. Siempre le había gustado como olía por la noche, cuando los vapores de las pociones se habían escapado, y sólo quedaba el olor del pergamino y el de la fina capa de polvo que cubría las tablas más altas de las estanterías. Ese día, además, estaba el olor a lluvia, y el de las velas que había apagado el viento hacía tiempo.

Al fin empezó a notar como Severus entraba lentamente en calor. Suspiró aliviada, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida junto a él.

Por la mañana la despertó un gruñido malhumorado.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?- Todavía en pijama, la miraba amenazante. Ella lo miró y levantó una ceja. Él volvió a gruñir.

-Buenos días a ti también.-

-Creí haberte dicho que no necesito una niñera que venga a cuidarme cada vez que tengo que salir.-

_No decías lo mismo ayer cuando llegaste medio consumido y llorando_. Pensó Hermione. Pero no lo dijo. No se debía jugar con el orgullo de Snape, y menos en aquel momento. Respiró hondo.

-Me alegra comprobar que vuelves a estar bien.- no pudo evitar un levísimo tono de ironía en la frase.

Los ojos de él se perdieron unos segundos en el infinito, seguramente recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. No eran muy difíciles de adivinar las actividades a las que dedicarían sus reuniones los mortífagos ahora que su Señor había regresado y el ministerio se empeñaba en hacer oídos sordos.

Hermione se mordió el labio, sintiéndose culpable por no saber entender del todo por qué diantre tenían que ser tan desagradable y desagradecido si lo único que ella hacía día tras día era darle el cariño que, los dos sabían, necesitaba desesperadamente.

Tras un momento perdido en sí mismo, Severus se levantó y comenzó a vestirse sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra. La chica se quedó en la cama observándolo moverse por toda la habitación.

-Las clases comienzan en dos horas así que deberías darte prisa si no quieres llegar tarde. Buenos días.- le dijo a modo de despedida con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Hermione se levantó lentamente. No dijo nada, pero el profesor debió notar su mirada de reproche, porque dio un par de pasos hacia ella y se inclinó para darle un casto beso en los labios.

Luego masculló un "gracias" mirando hacia otro lado y salió del dormitorio. La joven sonrió para sí, no había sido muy efusivo pero, para ella, era más que suficiente.

Media hora más tarde, entró en el gran comedor a la vez que Severus salía, sin que nadie lo notara rozó con su mano la de él al pasar por su lado.

Snape se apartó bruscamente y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Casi podía escuchar lo que, con toda seguridad, estaría pensando: "-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Podrían vernos!-" Hermione rodó los ojos cuando él ya no la veía.

Siempre igual. Todo porque en teoría no debían estar juntos, en teoría cada día de este último año había sido un gran error, en teoría… ¿Cómo era? A sí, ella no tenía ni idea de cómo era él en realidad.

Bueno, pensó enfadada, con eso último sí estaba de acuerdo. A saber cómo sería él sin esa coraza de…, de amargado, cruel, frío e implacable profesor de pociones.

Pero mientras, bocado tras bocado, iba dando buena cuenta de su desayuno, empezó a darle vueltas a cómo sería él de verdad. Cómo sería él antes de que la vida le hiciera aquello tan horrible que lo había vuelto así. Ya no estaba enfadada, ahora lo pensaba con pura curiosidad.

La idea seguía dándole vueltas durante las clases de la mañana y la hora de la comida. Y lo estudió bajo una nueva luz durante la hora doble de pociones de la tarde.

Al anochecer, cuando le dijo a Harry y a Ron que iba a la biblioteca y, cómo cada día, se dirigía a las mazmorras con todos sus libros para estudiar mientras él corregía, había tomado una decisión:

Tenía que averiguar más cosas sobre su pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione llegó a la puerta del aula de pociones. Estaba entreabierta, las antorchas apagadas, y parecía que no había nadie dentro, pero la joven anduvo con seguridad hasta colocarse frente a ella.

-Soy yo.- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Al momento, la puerta cerrada se materializó frente a ella. La voz de él se escuchó al otro lado.

-Adelante.- con un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago, Hermione tiró de la gran argolla de metal y entró.

Ahora las antorchas estaban encendidas, no había chimenea allí abajo pero un aire cálido llenaba la habitación, y al fondo, detrás de su mesa abarrotada de royos de pergamino, estaba su profesor. No la miró.

Ella se acercó sin hacer ruido y se colocó detrás de él para leer por encima de su hombro las correcciones que iba haciendo al trabajo de algún pobre Hufflepuff de segundo: "Incompleto" -¿De verdad pensaba que con sólo cuatro propiedades del ópalo iba a hacer la vista gorda?- "Mal expicado" -A estas alturas y duele ver como redactan.- "Decepcionante" -Esta directamente se la ha inventado.- Estiró el brazo y cogió suavemente su pluma negra con una amarga sonrisa en los labios. -Sus... pen... so.- fue diciendo suavemente la vez que escribía.

-Cualquier profesor renunciaría viendo los pergaminos de estos pequeños inútiles.- dijo con cansancio masajeándose las sienes. Hermione le cogió el relevo y él suspiró apreciativamente. Después de un minuto largo ella lo soltó por fin y se inclinó para darle un beso antes de sentarse en frente suya.

Los dos siguieron trabajando cada uno con sus cosas unas tres horas hasta que él suspendió al último alumno y ella dió por finalizado el estudio de ese día.

-¿Has acabado?- preguntó Snape levantándose. Hermione asintió. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie fuera, los dos salieron hacia el dormitorio de él.

-Ni uno solo que valga la pena.- volvió a comentar él. -Siempre ha sido así, un alumno inteligente por cada mil insuficientes.-

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron viendo la oportunidad. -¿Siempre? ¿Tambien era igual cuando tú ibas al colegio?-

Él no contestó enseguida. Unos metros más adelante se volvió hacia ella.

-No soy tan viejo, si es eso lo que estás insinuando.- le dijo friamente. Ella se quedó cortada hasta que él medio sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Nada, sólo cómo era Hogwarts entonces...- contestó ella tímidamente.

-Entonces...- repitió Snape. -sigues hablando como si mi época de estudiante hubiera pasado hace siglos... Pero sí. Era igual entonces.

Los que se preocupan por desarrollar su inteligencia marginados, y los que no piensan, pero se les da muy bien revolverse el pelo y jugar al quiddditch, se llevan la admiración de todos.- Severus se había puesto repentinamente blanco de furia. -Patético.- comentó con desprecio recuperando su frialdad habitual. Hermione se preguntó si estaría hablando de Harry y de ella.

-También hay gente que valora la inteligencia. ¿Qué me dices de los Ravenclaw?- comentó la chica para disimular el silencio que se había formado mientras ella razonaba y él esperaba una respuesta.

-Te digo que no les motiva nada. Estudiar tiene sentido si te apasiona algo, si lo haces por conseguir algo. Los Ravenclaw estudian por estudiar, son ratones de biblioteca sin una meta clara. No tienen fuerza.- Hermione se quedó impresionada, nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Y lo que era aún más interesante, parecía que Snape siempre había tenido una "meta clara", y dudaba mucho que se tratara de convertirse en profesor de pociones teniendo en cuenta que aunque le gustaba el mundo de las pociones, odiaba a los estudiantes. ¿Un proyecto de vida frustado quizás? Tenía que seguir investigando.

Pero, por la mañana, Hermione se levantó en su propio cuarto, ya hacía tiempo que no pasaba la noche entera como cualquier estudiante. Y es que el día anterior, Snape se había hartado de sus preguntas a cerca de su vida y amablemente la había echado de su habitación. Necesitaba un plan B.

(...)

¡Lo había hecho!

Mientras corría por el pasillo con el corazón a mil por hora y con la capa de Harry, se sentía, al mismo nivel, emocionada y asustada. Ay Dios... Había robado. ¡Hermione Granger había robado!

Llegó a la torre de Gryffindor y subió corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Una vez allí lo sacó. Se mordió el labio, se sentía culpable de nuevo. _Sólo echar un vistazo_. Se dijo a sí misma para animarse a seguir con el plan. Sí, lo haría. Con los ojos brillantes volvió a guardar el giratiempo en su funda. Todavía no era el momento, debía esperar a la noche.

Durante la clase de transformaciones, evitó por todos los medios la mirada de la profesora McGonagall. Era imposible que se hubiera dado cuenta de que faltaba uno de los giratiempos, pero la joven se sentía mal por haber traicionado su confianza y haber usado la llave de su despacho para, como seguramente la profesora diría, "cometer una insensatez."

La hora había llegado, Hogwarts dormía.

Para acabar de convencerla, Snape llevaba toda la tarde de un antipático insoportable. Todo porque había vuelto más serio de la cuenta de su última reunión con Dumbledore, debía volver a dar información falsa de la órden a Voldemort. Cada vez que lo hacía se arriesgaba a que descubrieran que era un espía y su vida peligraba. (-¿Por qué no renuncias? ¡Dumbledore no puede esperar que arriesgues tu vida cada semana por él y luego no hacer caso de ninguna de tus propuestas para el colegio!-) había dicho ella. Él le había contestado que no entendía nada, que sólo era una niña, y que no sabía por qué la metía en sus problemas. Demasiado negros para ella, demasiado fuertes. Todo era un error, bla, bla.

¡Estúpido! Ella no era una niña... tenía quince años, es verdad, pero era muchísimo más madura que todos los chicos de su edad. Se lo demostraría... demostraría que podía entenderlo en cuanto lo averiguara todo sobre él. Y eso le llevaba a su magnífico plan.

Bajo la capa invisible de Harry, éste chico nunca hacía preguntas para dejarle la capa, anduvo en silencio por los corredores hasta la sala de trofeos.

Por fin encontró lo que buscaba: "1975. Severus Snape. Premio por su trabajo de investigación en venenos." En la placa había una foto de un Snape sonriente, con quince años. Hermione lo miró sonriendo. "1978. Severus Snape. Mejor expediente de su promoción." Snape con dieciocho años la miraba sombrío pero orgulloso desde esta nueva placa.

Ahí estaba, Snape como estudiante. Con una simple operación matemática, la chica calculó como utilizar el giratiempo para viajar veinte años atrás.

La sala de trofeos se disolvió en un torbellino de colores a su alrededor, luego todo comenzó a cambiar rápidamente, a tal velocidad se movía la sala de trofeos que no lograba distinguir nada. Hermione sintió vértigo, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo en giratiempo.

Por fín sus pies aterrizaron en un mundo quieto y a velocidad normal. Seguía siendo de noche, pero la sala había cambiado. Era bastante más pequeña, y las placas que había colgadas eran de hace más tiempo, los alumnos más antiguos llevaban gorros y túnicas con estampados que ya no se veían en ninguna tienda. La joven rió entre dientes, parecía que después de todo, sí hacía "siglos" desde la época de estudiante de su querido profesor.

Miró la vitrina de los estudiantes actuales. Al lado de la placa de Snape por la investigación en venenos, mucho más nueva y brillante que la úlima vez que la miró, había no una si no cinco placas en las que aparecía James Potter por premios relacionados con el quidditch. Con el rojo y el dorado de estos y las impresionantes fotos de James cazando snitchs, apenas se veía la humilde placa del profesor.

Hermione recordó de pronto que Harry le había contado hacía tiempo que Severus y James eran enemigos en el colegio. La conversación con Snape sobre los inteligentes y los jugadores de quidditch cobró sentido de repente. La chica sonrió orgullosa de su pequeño descubrimiento.

Se echó la capa invisible sore la cabeza y salió de la sala. La sala común de Slytherin estaba en las mazmorras así que por allí debía estar durmiendo el joven Severus.

Mientras pensaba donde pasar lo que quedaba de noche hasta que los alumnos salieran de sus salas comunes para acudir a las clases, escuchó el rasgueo de una pluma dentro de un aula vacía, luego un suspiro frustado, un hechizo para borrar tinta susurrado, y otra vez la pluma. Cruzando los dedos, la chica se asomó al aula. ¡No podía creer en su suerte! Allí estaba él.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad a través de la capa. Escribía muy concentrado, con la cara casi pegada al papel. La joven se acercó aguantando la respiración y se inclinó para ver la letra del futuro profesor. Era tan diminuta como la suya propia, pero bastante más emborronada.

De pronto él miró en su dirección como si puediera verla, y Hermione reprimió un gritito de sorpresa. Lentamente se alejó hacia la puerta, pero el chico se levantó y mirando hacia todos lados con la varita en alto gritó:

-¡Sé que estais aquí con la estúpida capa! Si no me dejais en paz se lo contaré al profesor Slughorn.- Amenazó al aire.

Hermione nerviosa tropezó con un libro que estaba en el suelo, justo a tiempo logró recuperar el equilibrio sin que se le cayera la capa, pero había hecho un ruido seco que por supuesto el joven escuchó.

-¡_Protego_!- gritó, ahora sí, apuntándola con la varita.

Hermione salió despedida de la habitación y cayó al suelo. La capa se le escurrió. La cara del chico, tensa y con una mueca de concentración, se relajó en una de extrañeza al ver la melena castaña que surgía a media altura en el aire.

-¡_Accio capa_!- la capa voló hasta la mano de Severus si que Hermione lograra hacer nada por evitarlo. Los ojos de él se abrieron con sorpresa y se ruborizó.

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué me espiabas?- le dijo apuntándole al cuello.


	3. Chapter 3

La miraba con cautela, Hermione temblaba. Al fin pareció comprender que ella no era una amenaza porque dejó de apuntarla.

La joven lo estudiaba minuciosamente, sus ojos tenían la forma de siempre, pero la mirada era totalmente distinta; Esta tenía una luz que aquella había perdido. El pelo era idéntico, el mismo largo, el mismo color, y el mismo aspecto grasiento. Los rasgos se parecían, pero tenía más cara de niño y algunas arrugas menos.

El chico le tendió la mano con timidez para ayudarla a levantarse. Eso no lo esperaba, pero aceptó la ayuda.

-Deberías tener cuidado Gryffindor, casi te echo una maldición. Y no deberías andar por los pasillos con esto.- añadió lanzándole la capa. -A Potter no le gustará si te confiscan su juguetito.- Tenía media sonrisa en el rostro pero la miraba con desprecio.

_¿Gryffindor? ¿Potter? ¿Cómo es posible que sepa...? _Hermione tardó un par de segundos en comprender que con "Potter" se refería a James, no a Harry, y que había pensado que James y ella serían de la misma casa por la capa. No habría muchos chicos de quince años con una capa invisible.

-Ahora mandan a una chica para espiarme por la noche.- aunque en voz alta, hablaba más para sí mismo que para ella. Negó con la cabeza con desprecio. -Y Lily los defiende...- dijo en un susurro resentido.

Hermione no sabía que decir ni que hacer._ Debo parecer tonta aquí quieta y callada. _Se dijo. Pero cuando volvió la cabeza hacia el joven, él ya se alejaba hacia el interior del aula.

Lo miró alejarse y, para no empeorar las cosas, decidió volver a su tiempo. Se cubrió de nuevo con el velo invisible y empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia la sala de trofeos. Sin embargo, a medio camino se arrepintió de su decisión; Necesitaba verlo una vez más antes de marcharse. No, no debía. _Bueno sólo mirarlo y volver. No, Hermione. _Perdida en sus pensamientos, alguien que iba en sentido contrario chocó con ella.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué estais haciendo aquí?- Susurró enfadada la chica con la que había chocado. Tenía una melena roja hasta media espalda, y unos ojos verdes y brillantes que le sonaban mucho...

-James sé que sois vosotros. ¡Dejad de ser tan inmaduros!- volvió a susurrar a la vez que la empujaba. El giratiempo cayó al suelo y se rompió.

-¡No!- gritó Hermione saliendo de debajo de la capa y agachándose junto al cristal roto y la arena esparcida.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- exclamó la otra chica. -Lo siento mucho de verdad. Me creía que eras otra persona. Dejame que lo repare.- con decisión extendió la varita apuntando a los restos del giratiempo.

-¡_Reparo_!- no funcionó. La joven puso cara de extrañeza.

-¿Qué era?- le preguntó curiosa. No había muchos objetos que un reparo no pudiera arreglar.

Hermione no se molestó en contestar. ¡Estaba atrapada! ¡Atrapada veinte años atrás en el tiempo! Una vez que un giratiempo se rompía era prácticamente imposible arreglarlo.

-Te estás poniendo muy pálida...- La pelirroja la miraba preocupada. -Sientate.-

-¡_Accio silla_!- una silla salió del aula donde estaba Snape y aterrizó suavemente junto a las dos chicas, Hermione se sentó. De detro del aula salió un quejido.

-¿Quién hay ahí?- preguntó la muchacha que había invocado la silla.

-¡Lily!- se oyó la voz de Snape. -¿Eres tú?-

-¿Sev?-

-¿Por qué me has quitado la silla?- Severus salió del aula sonriente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Hermione. -¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

-¿La conoces?-

-La han enviado tus amiguitos para que me espíe.-

-¡Sev! En primer lugar no son mis amiguitos, y en segundo lugar estás siendo ridículo.-

-Tiene la capa de Potter.-

-No es la capa de Potter, antes me cruzé con los cuatro saliendo del colegio.- Los dos miraron a Hermione.

Estaba atrapada, estaba atrapada, estaba atrapada. El mundo se desenfocó un momento.

-Creo que se va a desmayar.- la voz de Severus era lo último que recordaba.

Intentó levantarse pero la cabeza le pesaba. Entreabrió los ojos y todo era borroso, confuso. Distinguió los ojos de Harry.

-¿Har...?- intentó preguntar pero nunca había sido tan difícil hablar.

-Reacciona.- oyó la voz de la chica, la tal Lily. ¡Lily! ¡Esa debía ser la madre de Harry! Al recordar donde estaba la cabeza volvió a darle vueltas.

-Ten, bebe esto.- Snape le sujetaba la cabeza y le ponía un cuenco entre los labios, pero Hermione apartó la cara. Lo olió con deconfianza, pero solo era una poción para la resaca.

-Anda bebeló, lo acabo de preparar sólo es...-

-Una poción para la resaca, lo sé.- dijo debilmente ella antes de beberse todo el brebaje.

-Así que eres inteligente pequeña espía...-

-¡Sev!-

-¿Acabas de preparar una poción para la resaca?- Los dos la miraron de nuevo al oírla hablar. -Eso no es posible. La receta que viene en "Pociones avanzadas: su elaboración." indica que se necesita medio ciclo lunar para su fermentación.-

-Ese es un libro de séptimo curso. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Creí que eras de nuestra edad.- dijo Lily.

-Tengo quince años.- le contestó rápidamente, pero enseguida volvió a mirar a Severus.

-En la página 425 dice que algunos magos...- aclaró él.

-Lo sé, pero no pone cómo lo consiguieron, esas recetas mejoradas se perdieron...-

-Conseguí un ejemplar de "Leyendas del siglo X en la preparación de pociones".- dijo Snape con una sonrisa. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, si no hubiera estado tumbada se habría puesto a dar saltitos de emoción.

-No venían todos los pasos pero al final lo conseguí.- terminó él.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has creado una receta original con quince años? ¡Eso es extraordinario!- Hermione estaba impresionada.

Severus sonrió orgulloso. Lily movía el pie nerviosa.

-Somos Lily Evans y Severus Snape. ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Herm...Herminia Grant.- que poca imaginación, y le había salido un poco forzado, pero ellos no parecieron notarlo.

-¿Y de que casa eres? No te había visto antes.- Lily seguía preguntando, intentaba ser simpática. ¿Qué debía decir?

-He venido nueva este año, antes iba a un colegio en Francia, pero transladaron a mi padre, ahora soy de Ravenclaw.- Lily la miró muy interesada. Snape la miró pero no dijo nada.

-Pues encantada de conocerte. A las diez es el toque de queda y cada alumno tiene que volver a su torre, asique no deberíamos estar aquí ninguno.- rió Lily. -Yo me voy ya. Buenas noches Sev. Y encantada otra vez Herm. ¿Puedo llamarte Herm?-

-Claro.- intentó sonreir Hermione. Las cosas se estaban complicando, eso que estaba ocurriendo podía influir en el futuro. Hermione iba andando sin rumbo, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la torre de Ravenclaw.

-Es por allí.- la voz de Severus se escuchó demasiado fría justo a su lado. La chica dió un respingo.

-¡Severus! Me has asustado.-

-Sé que lo que llevabas es un giratiempo. No voy a contarlo, me has caído bien. Pero si quieres que confíe en tí, tengo que saber por qué lo tienes. ¿Lo has robado?- dijo todo aquello tranquilamente, pero sin una pizca de amabilidad. Hermione suspiró y se volvió para mirarle a los ojos.

-Tienes que ayudarme a conseguir otro.- dejó escapar la chica. -He venido viajando en el tiempo y ahora estoy atrapada en el pasado. O quizás vengo del futuro y ahora estoy atrapada en el presente.- la cabeza le daba vueltas todavía.

-Vale, vale. Lo he entendido. A ver, ¿Cuánto tiempo has retrocedido?-

-Veinte años...-

-¡Veinte años! ¡Eso es una locura! Viajes tan largos no están permitidos, ¡si no consigues uno morirás antes de haber nacido!- los dos se quedaron callados. Los viajes en el tiempo agotan la mente de cualquiera.

-¿Por qué ibas a querer retroceder tanto tiempo?- preguntó él al cabo de un rato.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora lo que necesito es conseguir regresar. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?-

-Con una condición.- dijo Snape. Hermione le miró. -Que no metas a nadie más en esto.-

La chica sonrió. -Lo prometo. Muchas gracias.- Él le sonrió sinceramente. Qué extraño se veía ese simple gesto en el rostro de Snape.

Se quedó a dormir en la sala de los menesteres, era el mejor lugar para quedarse. Allí tenía todo lo que pudiera necesitar, y además la sala la ocultaría de cualquier persona que no fuera Severus.

Los giratiempos que había en Hogwarts en ese momento, eran dificilísimos de conseguir ya que estaban en manos del mismísimo Dumbledore. Así que decidieron intentar arreglar el que se había roto. Sólo había una forma de saber como hacerlo, los dos coincidieron en eso: libros. Nada más desearlo, la sala de los menesteres se llenó de estanterías con libros relacionados con las construcción de objetos mágicos.

Hermione buscaba incansablemente cada día, y Snape, cada vez que tenía tiempo libre, y cada noche, se unía a la busqueda de información. Luego comparaban lo que habían descubierto e iban sacando conclusiones.

A los pocos días de investigación, Hermione sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Cada vez estaba más cómoda con él y Snape empezó a comer con ella en vez de bajar al gran comedor. Poco a poco y sin que ella a penas lo advirtiera, el buscar la forma de arreglar el giratiempo iba pasando a segundo plano.

Era mucho más interesante verlo sonreir sin preocupaciones. Saber que cada noche estaba dormido en el dormitorio de Slytherin, a salvo, en vez de temblar sabiendo que estaba arriesgando su vida en peligrosas misiones. Descubrir que le gustaba desayunar té sin azucar y que la comida más grande que hacía era la cena.

Era mucho más interesante verlo emocionarse hablando de venenos y maldiciones. Ver como acariciaba libremente la sutileza de cada campo de conocimiento. Mantener con él largas conversaciones que la hacían sumergirse en su mundo sin censuras.

Era mucho más interesante un Severus con ilusión que uno que pensaba que su vida estaba acabada y que nada valía la pena.

Luego no conseguía dormir, pensando que lo estaba engañando con otro. Pero ¿cómo iba a ser una traicción si se trataba de él mismo unos años antes? Hermione estaba confundida, pero, se decía a sí misma, si todavía no podía arreglar el giratiempo, no era culpa suya estar allí atrapada con el joven Severus.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**¡Muchas gracias a Drake Malfoy, Nuske19, Amia, laura granger, martitaHS, paulina bellward y Amelia Badguy por vuestros reviews y ánimos!**

**Espero que os guste, decidme que os parece.**


	4. Chapter 4

Llevaban toda la noche trabajando, Severus ya volvía a su dormitorio.

Hermione quedó sola y la habitación se transformó instantaneamente en un dormitorio con baño. Agotada, fue hacia la bañera arrastrando los pies. Dejó que el agua corriera mientras se quitaba la ropa y al fín se metió dentro.

El vapor caliente le embotaba la mente, pero era justo lo que necesitaba para dejar de pensar por unos instantes y relajarse de verdad. La sensación del agua templada la llenaba por dentro y por fuera.

Casi una hora más tarde se metió, totalmente purificada, en la cama. Pero la tranquilidad le duró poco, intentar dormir significaba empezar de nuevo a darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Snape, el mayor, su verdadero Snape.

Llevaba todo el día con Severus y era a él mismo a quién echaba terriblemente de menos. Se rió de si misma. ¿No se supone que era más feliz con esta versión joven del profesor? _Todo esto lo estoy haciendo por él_, se recordó. Lo estaba haciendo para conocerlo y que él la dejara amarlo. Esto la reconfortó unos instantes, pero en el fondo sabía que se estaba engañando. Una parte de ella quería quedarse allí, en ese tiempo, para siempre. Se mordió el labio. Después de casi cuatro horas de dar vueltas en la cama, cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

El amanecer la encontró durmiendo en una postura extraña. Se incorporó echándose el pelo hacia atrás, y vió su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegó, y no se había mirado en todo este tiempo. Lo que vió hizo que la recorriera un escalofrío.

Allí la comida, lo único que la sala no podía proporcionarle, era dificil de conseguir y había adelgazado varios kilos. Sus ojos habían perdido brillo sobre dos profundas ojeras, producto de la ansiedad que se hacía con ella en estas últimas noches. Y surcos de lágrimas derramadas cruzaban sus mejillas.

Le recordaba tanto su propia imagen a su Severus... soltó una lágrima que limpió rápidamente con el dorso de la mano. Volvió a mirarse y se sintió observada, desnuda, como un ser de la oscuridad expuesto bruscamente a la luz. Con decisión cerró los ojos, a su simple deseo el espejo desapareció. Lo último que necesitaba, en ese preciso momento, eran los ojos acusadores de él espiándola.

Se lavó la cara. Llamaron a la puerta.

-Soy yo.- susurró al otro lado el joven Severus. Antes de que abriera, la sala cambió de nuevo transformándose en una biblioteca y metamorfoseando su camisón verde en una túnica sencilla roja.

Nada más verlo, una amplia sonrisa iluminó la cara de la muchacha, y toda su tristeza se desvaneció. Ese no era momento para pensar en el otro, tenía su propio Severus, sonriente y cargado de libros, cruzando la sala velozmente, acomodándose en una silla y empezando a pasar página tras página para ayudarla en sus problemas.

Contenta, sacó el primer libro que vió, y lo abrió por el índice. La realidad la golpeó como una dura losa. Allí estaba. "El antiguo y desconocido arte de la construcción de giratiempos. Adam Timeturner." Una idea loca de hacer desaparecer el libro cruzó por su mente, pero rápidamente entró en razón.

-Creo que lo tengo.- informó al muchacho con voz temblorosa. Severus se apresuró a colocarse tras ella para leer por encima de su hombro. Esto le trajo otra vez el recuerdo de su Snape. Sus manos temblaban tanto como su voz mientras buscaba la página 1535.

1533..., 1534... , aguantó la respiración, 1535. ¿Qué...?

-Está escrito en runas antiguas.- les iba a llevar otros pocos días traducir el texto en su totalidad. -Déjame ver.- El chico le arrebató el libro y lo fue ojeando con rapidez, a los pocos segundos soltó una maldición.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Está incompleto. Sólo está el apartado de "Historia". En el de "El secreto de su fabricación", las páginas están arrancadas.-

-Oh...- Los dos se miraron sin saber que hacer.

-A lo mejor buscando el autor del libro...- propuso él. Lentamente se pusieron a trabajar de nuevo.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, Hermione levantó la cabeza de su búsqueda. Se estiró, estaba agotada. Él la miró y sonrió.

-¿Paramos por hoy?- le propuso. Hermione asintió agradecida. El otro Snape "no la hubiera dejado" descansar hasta que no tuvieran la forma de arreglar el objeto. Sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Estás siendo muy amable.- le dijo. El chico apartó la mirada algo incómodo. En eso al menos siempre había sido así, no llevaba bien los halagos a su persona. Rió.

Él la miró intensamente. La risa de Hermione se perdió en alguna parte del camino; el camino a los labios del joven Snape, porque, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se estaban besando.

Asustada, se apartó bruscamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-Yo... lo siento. Será mejor que te vayas.- le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

-No.- Hermione lo miró. Los ojos de él buscaban entenderla.

-A sido una tontería hacerlo, perdóname.- susurró ella.

-No has sido tú sola. Yo te he respondido ¿no?- Hermione casi sonrió. A los pocos segundos se estaban besando de nuevo.

(...)

En unos días más, todo había cambiado radicalmente. Pasaban el mismo tiempo juntos, pero ya a penas miraban un par de libros al día. Ninguno de los dos quería que la chica lograra volver a su tiempo.

La sala había creado un puerta que los llevaba directamente a Hosmeade y a menudo pasaban tardes enteras, sólo las que Severus tenía libres, recorriendo las callejuelas del pueblo mágico. Estaba haciendo más cosas con el joven Snape en una semana, que con el otro en un año y medio.

Estaba alegre, pero no se miraba ni un solo día al espejo. El espejo le contaría que estaba haciendo lo fácil, lo cómodo, y que no era eso lo que ella realmente quería. El espejo eran los ojos del otro Snape echándole a la cara que aún teniéndolo, lo necesitaba desesperadamente. El espejo le contaría que el amor con Snape, le gustara o no, llevaba consigo un sufrimiento, al que no se podía escapar sin renunciar a él. ¿O sí?

Allí estaba ese jóven demostrándole que Severus podía estar vivo, ser él mismo y hacerla feliz. ¿Hacerla feliz? Entonces ¿por qué no era capaz de mirarse al espejo?

Llamaron a la puerta. Era él. Iban a tomarse un helado. Ya pensaría en oto momento.

(...)

-Hoy hace un mes que llegaste.- la miraba, una vez más, sonriente.

¿_Un mes ya_? Parecía mentira... Un mes fuera de casa y a penas había sido consciente del tiempo. Se sentía como dormida, y una dato así, del tiempo, acababa de despertarla.

A la noche, por primera vez en varios días, su viejo Snape volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos. ¡Y de que forma! Parecía que las ideas sobre él hubieran estado agazapadas en algún lugar fuera de su vista y ahora que habían empezado a salir ya nada podía pararlas.

Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape...

Snape y sus besos de verdad. Snape y lo que sentía cuando estaba con él. Snape y su entrega cuando estaba débil. Snape y su orgullo. Snape y su estilo. Sonrió. Snape y su forma de hablar, sus palabras, sus manos, su cuerpo, su mirada oscura. Y aún así con ella, con ella...

De madrugada ya, lloraba desconsolada. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba... cerró los ojos; Snape.

-Hermione...- y abrió los ojos de golpe. Porque allí, en medio de la habitación, con un giratiempo en la mano, estaba él.

Snape, Su Snape.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**¡Gracias a lyla, Kismet y Amia por los reviews!**

**Bss a todos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Se miraron. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos... Hermione estaba muriendo de la ansiedad pero sólo se permitió respirar hondo. Él la miraba, pero su expresión era inescrutable. Al fin, sin darse prisa, se humedeció los labios para empezar a hablar.

-Nunca hubiera esperado una irresponsabilidad tan súmamente absurda por tu parte.- intentó hablar fríamente, pero la voz se le quebró brevemente en medio de la frase. Hermione, en respuesta, se lanzó hacia él. Severus la acogió entre sus brazos sin dudarlo, rodeándola con su capa negra como si así pudiera resguardarla de su propio frío. Ella se sentía completa de nuevo, reconfortada, protegida. Pero, viendo la cara del profesor, no se podía decir con seguridad quién se estaba apoyando en quién.

-Se me rompió el giratiempo... No le dije a nadie que venía... ¿Cómo...?-

-Shh... ahora no es momento de hablar.- definitivamente la voz le temblaba. La besó.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente un instante, antes de dejarse guiar por la ola de sentimientos que salían de Severus y que la impulsaban a saltar al abismo con él.

Siempre era ella quien besaba, él no se quitaba ni la rechazaba, pero era ella quién daba las muestras de cariño. Y ahora... Ahora definitivamente era él quien la buscaba, él quién enterraba los dedos en su melena castaña y la atraía hacia sí. Y era una sensación tan maravillosa...

Se besaron desesperadamente, como si fuera la última vez, o más bien la primera. Porque era como siempre y como nunca. Las manos se encontraban y las bocas se reconocían, pero las sensaciones corrían a su antojo entre ellos como nunca antes las habían dejado.

Los besos los arrastraron torpemente hasta la cama. Hemione cayó tumbada y él se colocó sobre ella, separándose sus caras lo suficiente como para mirarse a los ojos en una muda declaración de intenciones. La joven veía sus iris negros brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban con saltársele, esas que ella misma sentía correr por sus mejillas hacia la almohada, la boca entreabierta facilitando la loca carrera que eran sus respiraciones en ese instante, y la piel, habitualmente pálida, teñida de un rosa débil debido a la rapidez con que la sangre los recorría de arriba a abajo. Podía sentir el corazón de él golpeando furioso contra su propio pecho. La lengua de Snape, ahogó el gemido que pugnó por salir de sus labios al sentirlo tan cerca.

Volvían a moverse. Se desvestían, o más bien se arrancaban la ropa, entre beso y beso. Hermione sabía de sobra que todos esos botoncitos requerían más maña que fuerza, pero, sinceramente, en ese momento no tenía demasiada paciencia. A un limpio movimiento de varita todos saltaron de sus ojales y la tela cayó revelando el cuerpo que llevaba toda la noche ansiando.

Snape soltó una risita por la impaciencia de la muchacha, y ella supo, una vez más, que ese hombre podía llevarla hasta donde él quisiera.

(...)

Llegó el día, la luz era suave, y una espesa niebla se asomaba por el balcón que, seguramente por deseo del profesor, había aparecido en la sala de los menesteres.

Había en el ambiente una tranquilidad grisacea que hacía sonreir plácidamente a Hermione. Mientras, se calentaba las manos con una taza de té recién preparada con unas pocas hojas que Snape había tenido la previsión de traer consigo.

Tomaron los primeros sorbos en silencio, cada uno metido en su propio mundo. Luego, al sentirse observado por ella, Snape levantó la cabeza.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?-

-No lo supe hasta que llegué.- Hermione lo miró con la duda pintada en sus ojos marrones.

-Tú me trajiste.- siguió él obviamente molesto por tener que seguir dando explicaciones. Pero Hermione lo miró, de nuevo sin entender.

-Por Merlín Hermione. ¿Y tu capacidad de razonamiento?- Ella miró al suelo, él suspiró.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó cargándose de paciencia.

Al fin se unió el rompecabezas de su mente y lo miró sonriendo. Él no disimuló su orgullo. Y movió la mano invitándola a hablar.

-¡La sala de los menesteres!-

-Si no me equivoco, anoche deseaste que estuviera a tu lado y la sala me trajo.- dijo la última parte de la frase muy rápido y sin mirarla a la cara. Ella asintió, pero aún así algo no acababa de encajar en todo aquello.

-Pero la sala no puede hacer aparecer personas, ni animales, ni plantas, sólo objetos. ¿No es verdad?- Los dos sonrieron inconscientemente antes de seguir con la conversación. Parecía una duda de clase.

-Es verdad, pero la sala siempre va a buscar cumplir tus deseos. No podía traerme a mí, pero sí podía hacer que un giratiempo llegara a mis manos y me trajera.- Hermione volvió a asentir, pero faltaba el final de la explicación. Snape volvió a apartar la mirada.

-Y teniendo en cuenta que yo te ví marchar y pedí a la sala que buscara la forma de llegar a tí...- se ruborizó. -...,ella encontró el modo de cumplir los dos deseos. Cuando entré dentro, había un giratiempo preparado para retroceder diecinueve años y once meses.- Los dos se quedaron callados unos segundos.

-¿Por qué un periodo de tiempo tan raro?- le preguntó ahora él. Hermione apartó la mirada avergonzada.

-Supongo que no tuviste hasta esta noche el deseo de que llegara. Llevas un mes aquí. ¿Verdad?- preguntó habilmente. Hermione enrojeció, pero él la tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No te preocupes. Me acuerdo de tí.- le susurró. La cara de Hermione adquirió un tono rosa fucsia. -Herminia Grant.- Snape sonrió amargamente mirando al suelo. Y luego la miró a los ojos con una intensidad que la hizo estremecer de arriba a abajo.

-Y no sabes,- le susurró con la voz cargada de emoción. -como me alegro de que acabaras deseando que viniera.- Volvió a su tono habitual, pero ya que había empezado no quería parar. -Siempre temí que, después de este mes, me prefirieras de joven.- se rió de sí mismo. -Después de esto han ocurrido tantas cosas...- se quedó callado pero Hermione no lo dejó que se metiera en sí mismo.

-Muéstramelas. Puedo estar contigo en cada una de ellas, te demostraré que puedo entenderte.- Él sonrió frustado y la miró a los ojos.

-Hermione. No quiero ocultarte nada. Pero entiende una cosa. Yo te necesito como una luz que me saque de esta oscuridad, no para arrastrarte a la oscuridad conmigo.-

Hermione respiró profundamente.

-Lo entiendo.- Él le sonrió. Y ella pensó lo mucho que había cambiado su sonrisa en esos veinte años.

Lo entendía, sí, pero no lo comprendía. Había cosas en él que se veía bien que no sabía llevar sólo. Ella lo sacaría de allí, pero para eso tenía que conocerlo.

Aunque algo había aprendido de esa experiencia: lo que descubriera de él sería sólo lo que él estuviera preparado para contarle. Poco a poco. Tenían la vida entera para conocerse.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, Snape la estaba mirando.

-¿Volvemos?- sonrió ella. Él asintió y la rodeó con la cadena del giratiempo.

El mundo giró veloz alrededor de ellos. Cuando se quedó quieto de nuevo, estaban en la sala de los menesteres.

Su sala de los menesteres, su Hogwarts, su tiempo, su Snape.

Esa noche durmieron de nuevo allí. No pasaba nada por alargar una noche más su extraña aventura en el tiempo.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Otro capítulo :) gracias a martitaHS, Lya y Amia. bss!**


	6. Chapter 6

Un rayo de luz fino pero intenso la despertó por la mañana. Demasiado tarde desapareció dejando de nuevo su cara en la dulce oscuridad, ya no se volvería a dormir. Con un pie dentro del sueño y otro fuera, tanteó el colchón a su lado. La cama estaba vacía y fría, y, con decepción, abrió los ojos para descubrir que, efectivamente, el profesor ya no se encontraba con ella.

Hermione se incorporó con el pelo revuelto (_¡Qué novedad!)._ La cabeza le daba vueltas, y tenía unas ligeras nauseas. De vuelta en Hogwarts, y nada había cambiado, ya que, una mañana más, él desaparecía sin decir nada. _¿Qué esperabas? _Se preguntó enfadada. Arrastrando los pies, se acercó al baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha.

Media hora más tarde, una Hermione mucho más despierta, y algo más optimista, bajaba las colosales escaleras que llevaban al gran comedor.

Nada más entrar, su mirada se fué automáticamente a la silla vacía del profesor de pociones. Lo sabía. Lo había vuelto a hacer; se levantaba de la cama y, lo más rápido posible, engullía más que comía para no encontrarse con ella y no dar pié a... situaciones incómodas.

Hermione se sentía una estúpida, ¿De verdad había pensado por un sólo instante que a partir de ese momento las cosas iban a cambiar? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella tuviera más claro que nunca lo que sentía por él, a él iba a pasarle lo mismo? ¿Porque le hubiera abierto un trocito de su corazón una noche bastante extraña, iba a empezar Snape a estar más cercano con ella?

Estúpida. Era una estúpida rematada.

Furiosa comenzó a atacar sus gachas de avena. Harry y Ron llegaron y se sentaron a su lado. El pelirrojo hizo alguna broma tonta sobre la forma de comer de ella y Harry lo coreó riendo sonoramente. Hermione resopló, se echó la mochila al hombro y salió de allí sin siquiera acabar de comer. A su espalda, dos tercios del antiguo trío dorado, se miraron encogiendose de hombros.

Andaba rápidamente, sus zapatos planos y negros resonaban en los pasillos vacíos. Todos los demás alumnos estaban en el comedor o acudiendo a su primera clase, y ella allí, aporreando insistentemente la puerta de la mazmorra de pociones. Nadie contestaba.

-Sé que estás ahí. ¡Abre inmediatamente!- susurró impaciente mientras seguía dando golpecitos con la enorme anilla de metalen el gran portón de madera. Por fin, unos pasos lentos pero desiguales se acercaron a la puerta.

Cuando el rostro de piel cetrina apareció, a Hermione le dio un vuelco el estómago. Sonrió ampliamente, pero no había ni rastro de sonrisa en la otra cara.

-¿No deberías estar en clase?- dijo él dándose la vuelta para dejarla pasar. Hermione cogió aire y se puso roja, preparada para soltarle cuatro verdades. Pero las cuatro verdades se quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando lo vió caminar.

-Cojeas.- le dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

-Muy aguda.- contestó él con una sonrisa que se deformaba en una mueca de dolor cada vez que apoyaba la pierna derecha.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- La joven estaba pálida.

Severus no contestó mientras, apoyándose en la mesa para ayudarse, se sentaba trabajosamente en su silla. Hermione se fue acercando lentamente.

-¿Qué...?-

-No hace falta que lo repitas. Te he escuchado perfectamente.- la interrumpió con un susurro cansado. -Una misión. Tuve que salir de madrugada.- Contestó escuetamente.

La chica no siguió preguntando. Se había acostumbrado a no insistir sobre ese tema, ya que él nunca le contaba nada y, realmente, no hacían falta más explicaciones. Tardó un par de segundos más en darse cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente, como esperando.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó dudosa. Él rió.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! Te miro y crees que te estoy echando. Anda...- dijo animándola.

Ella lo miró con la extrañeza reflejada en unos ojos muy abiertos. Él resopló.

-Anda, pregunta.- dijo entre fastidiado y divertido. La ilusión inocente, que debió reflejarse en la cara de ella, lo hizo sonreir. Hermione se sentó en frente suya y se puso muy derecha en su silla ante la mirada burlona, aunque nada hiriente, de él.

-¿Qué te pasó en la pierna?- preguntó muy seria. Snape respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

-Me llegó un mensaje de Dumbledore sobre las cuatro de la madrugada.- Hermione arrugó la nariz fastidiada. -Esa sala es enormente útil. Pero le falta un hechizo bien efectivo anti lechuzas.- La joven rió. Y él sonrió complacido, antes de ponerse serio de nuevo. -Se requería mi presencia en una de las reuniones, y el director, para no variar, quería asegurarse de que tenía claro cuál debía ser mi papel.- Sus ojos se perdían en el infinito mientras hablaba. Después de unos eternos segundos de silencio, la miró de nuevo sonriendo amargamente. -Otro ataque a un pueblo muggle del norte. Era una maniobra de distracción para el ministerio mientras otros pocos trataban de reclutar a un matrimonio de magos que vivían a las afueras.

Ya puedes imaginar; niños, hombres y mujeres siendo asesinados como si fueran hormigas.- Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos. Él ya no sonreía, y cada vez denotaba más amargura el tono de su voz. -Y una matanza totalmente injustificada, incluso para los planes del señor oscuro. Él sabe que no es necesario esquivar a los aurores, ya que ni siquiera nos persiguen. Fudge se empeñaría en mirar hacia otro lado aunque el mismísimo Lord se apareciera frente a él diciéndo que ha vuelto.- en sus palabras se leía un desprecio profundo.

-Y ¿tu herida?-volvió a preguntar la joven ya que él no parecía dispuesto a continuar hablando. Severus la miró como calibrándola. Ella respiró hondo y asintió. Quería saberlo.

-Greyback estaba jugueteando con unos niños en vez de limitarse a matarlos. Y no le hizo mucha gracia mi intervención.- terminó la frase y siguió mirándola con la cabeza ligeramente doblada a la derecha.

-Tú... ¿los salvaste?- preguntó ella con un hilo de voz. Él soltó una risa triste, y ella se tapó la boca. Ya no le hacía falta que contestara, pero él lo hizo.

-Yo les ahorré horas de sufrimiento.- Hermione empezó a llorar. -Querías saber como soy ¿no? Esta es la realidad.- La joven apartó la vista, no quería escucharlo. Pero él la cogió de la barbilla.

-Maté a esos niños. Era todo lo que estaba en mi mano en ese momento. Esa es mi realidad. Así es mi vida.- le dijo mirándola fijamente. Luego la soltó.

-Así que entenderé si esto acaba aquí.- añadió con su voz más fría y con aspecto sombrío.

Hermione no supo cuando lo decidió pero, un segundo más tarde, lo estaba besando apasionadamente con la absoluta certeza de que eso no haría sino unirla más a él.

Casi una hora después, Hermione subía las escaleras que salían de las mazmorras con los ojos brillantes e hinchados y los labios cosquilleando. Allí, en su cintura, estaban la marcas de los largos dedos que se habían aferrado a ella con desesperación, buscando algo de consuelo en apretarla contra sí con todas sus fuerzas.

Básicamente habían estado abrazándose en silencio, pero ella lo sentía más cerca que nunca.

Había perdido la primera hora, lo cuál le cobró una charla de disculpa con la profesora McGonagall. Tuvo que decir que se había quedado dormida, toda un humillación. Pero, se decía a sí misma, había valido la pena por ese momento de acercamiento con Severus.


	7. Chapter 7

Era sábado, temprano por la mañana, excursión a Hosmeade. Las primeras luces del alba teñían de un naranja pálido las roídas sábanas de la cama. Un par de rizos castaños asomaban entre el colchón y la almohada. Y, enredada en los bucles marrones, una mano de dedos pálidos jugueteaba distraida.

Él estaba despierto, ella dormía. ¿Dormía? No. Sólo finjía que dormía mientras con el rabillo del ojo lo espiaba. Severus sonreía. Estaba sonriendo, plácidamente. Y era hermoso verlo sonreir.

-Sé que estás despierta.- susurró tranquilo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó la joven con voz somnolinta.

-Cuando duermes respiras más suave.- respondió el profesor levantándose de la cama y empezando a vestirse.

Hermione se incorporó, se sentía bien, y estaba de un buen humor que a él no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Por qué tan contenta?- se quedó mirándola con los botones de su túnica a medio camino de abrochar. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció de pronto, susurró un "...nada especial" y empezó a vestirse muy ruborizada.

Él la miró divertido durante unos segundos hasta que ella se dio cuenta.

-Creí que no te acordabas.- rió la chica. Pero él se puso serio.

-¿De qué exactamente?- Snape rió de nuevo al ver la cara de ella.

-Idiota...- repuso Hermione lanzándole una almohada que él cogió en el aire antes de que le golpeara.

Siguieron recogiendo el cuarto en unos minutos realmente agradables. Luego, los dos se fueron hacia el gran comedor por diferentes caminos para que nadie sospechara dónde habían pasado la noche. Pero Hermione iba feliz. Lo había conseguido. Ese día salían a comer juntos.

¡Sólo quedaba media hora! Hermione daba vueltas por el dormitorio de Gryffindor con toda la inmadurez que habitualmente no mostraba. La túnica roja iba a ser demasiado atrevida... Y, bien pensado, sería como refregarle el color enemigo de la casa de ella. Definitivamente no. ¿Celeste?

Cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista, odiaba hacer esperar a la gente, sus mocasines de charol zapateaban nerviosos en el suelo del pasillo. Súbitamente, un brazo enfundado en una manga elegante y negra la rodeó. Era su brazo, seguido de su mano pálida, hasta ahí bien, que sujetaba ¡una flor blanca!

La jóven se volvió sólo por asegurar que era su profesor de pociones el que le estaba regalando una flor. Unos estudiantes pasaron, y él se apresuró a esconder el lirio entre los pliegues de su capa, para volverlo a colocar ante sus ojos en cuanto desaparecieron. Los dos se quedaron observando la flor unos segundos, estaba bastante más arrugada. Al fin él, con el ceño profundamente fruncido, la apremió con un ligero movimiento de muñeca a que lo cogiera de una vez.

- ¿Y esto?- Hermione tomó su regalo y lo olió, mientras lo miraba con las cejas levantadas.

Él se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarla a empezar a andar. Los dos comenzaron el camino que salía del colegio mientras ella reía para sí. Había conseguido sorprenderla.

En Hosmeade, hacía una brisa bastante fuerte y fría que los obligaba a avanzar despacio y tapados hasta el cuello con la capa. A ninguno de los dos les importó, les gustaba el frío. Hermione se alegró de haber cogido su capa azul oscura en el último momento. Aunque tal vez, sino la tuviera, él habría tolerado abrazarla contra sí para protegerla del aire con la suya. ¿Pero qué tonterías estaba diciendo? ¡Era Snape! Negó con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba más a sí misma, y sus dedos chocaron con el lirio. Tembló.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó él sin mirarla.

-Un poco...- Contestó ella sin querer creérselo del todo. Del bolsillo interior de su capa, el profesor sacó, cuidadosamente doblada, la capa de invierno de ella.

-Ya supuse que no vendrías lo suficientemente abrigada, asique me tomé la libertad de cogerla.- le comentó entregándosela. No sin cierta desilusión, Hermione la cogió y se la echó por los hombros.

Los dos se pararon a la vez delante de un pequeño restaurante que hacía esquina al final de una calle bonita y estrecha. Se miraron. Los estudiantes se quedaban normalmente en las calles principales y en los lugares más típicos del pueblo, los profesores solían sentarse en una gran mesa de las tres escobas. En aquel restaurante, donde había bastante gente aunque no demasiada, era prácticamente imposible encontrar a alguien conocido. Era perfecto.

Al abrir la puerta, una agradable bocanada de aire templado los envolvió. A la entrada había una percha de pie que nada más verlos les tendió uno de los brazos de madera para que colgaran sus capas. Luego, un camarero regordete y rosado, los guió hasta una mesa de dos al lado de una de las ventanas. Fuera había empezado a llover.

Ella, cerveza de mantequilla ante la mirada divertida de él. Él, una copa de vino de saúco. Efectivamente nadie los conocía, hablaron un rato de cosas sin importancia, él se rió de la bebida de ella y la chica le soltó que no necesitaba guardar ninguna apariencia, lo cual se ganó una graciosa reverencia de la cabeza de Snape que la hizo reir en voz alta.

Luego una brocheta de carne y piña asada contra el hojaldre de trufa con crema de queso que pidió el profesor. Había que reconocer que tenía estilo. Se lo comentó, y después de dos o tres bromas, la conversación se fue brevemente hacia la dura infancia de él, para explicar que en cuanto empezó a ganar su propio dinero, había empezado a valorar la belleza de algún que otro detalle cómo el arte de vestirse o el cómo comer, que antes no habían tenido ninguna importancia para él.

Hermione se sentía realmente cómoda en su compañía, Severus parecía que tambien porque, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, los dos trozos de tarta de calabaza se habían acabado hacía tiempo, y la noche empezaba a caer.

Se despidieron del camarero y se abrigaron bien antes de salir a la calle. La mayoría de los habitantes del castillo ya habían regresado, y los dos o tres que quedaban, seguirían en el salón de madame Pudipié hasta bastante más tarde. Eso les permitió ir bastante pegados hasta llegar a la zona de los carruajes, donde se separaron para volver a reunirse veinte minutos después en el dormitorio de él.

Snape ya dormía y Hermione no lo conseguía. En silencio se levantó de la cama y se echó por encima la camisa del pijama negro, que le llegaba por medio muslo. Con un movimiento de la varita de él invocó una tetera de tila y una taza morada, sólo los profesores podían pedir comida a las cocinas de este modo. No sin antes elegir al azar un libro gordo y polvoriento, se sentó, a la luz de una vela, en la vieja silla que estaba junto a la única y destartalada mesa de la habitación de él.

Cuando el profesor despertó, la encontró en ese mismo lugar. La vela ya estaba consumida, la taza vacía estaba volcada junto a un pequeño charco de infusión, y Hermione, con el pelo mal recogido, dormía plácidamente usando como almohada su ejemplar original de "Mil pociones curativas a base de muérdago." Intentando no despertarla, la cogió con cuidado para tumbarla en la cama.

La chica despertó ligeramente desorientada. A juzgar por la luz que pasaba entre sus párpados entrecerrados, debía ser cerca de mediodía. Al abrir los ojos del todo, fué cuando se dió cuenta de que no estaba sóla en la cama. Snape estaba semi tumbado en un cojín gris. La tenía abrazada con un brazo, mientras en el otro sujetaba un libro fino que estaba leyendo.

Sin moverse todavía, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta la mitad de su pijama. Lo miró de reojo, él no estaba vestido. Se ruborizó absurdamente.

-Buenos días.- dijo él cerrando el libro y moviéndola para mirarla a los ojos. -Tu corazón...- respondió a la pregunta muda de cómo sabía que había despertado. Ella se puso un poco más roja, y él la besó.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella. No estaba acostumbrada a verlo desnudo tanto rato fuera del contexto sexual. Por las mañanas lo veía, cierto, pero él se apresuraba a cubrirse con algo de ropa. Esto era algo nuevo.

-Casi las once.- respondió él tranquilo.

_Y en absoluto desagradable. _Pensó ella sintiéndose más cómoda de inmediato. Volvió a besarlo, y él se dejó hacer.

Media hora más tarde estaban amándose a plena luz del día que entraba por la ventana. Luego se bañaron juntos en el baño de los prefectos, ventajas del reciente nombramiento de la joven, entre montañas de burbujas con olor a hierbas y arcos de agua fría y caliente.

Mientras se vestían para bajar a comer, Hermione pensó que podría acostumbrarse perfectamente a la falta de prisa por la mañana.

Más de uno y de dos, se dio cuenta en el desayuno de que, casualmente, el profesor de pociones y Hermione Granger, olían a hierbas aromáticas esa mañana. Seguramente él estaba tratando de seducir a la profesora McGonagall, ya con esto casi no podían aguantar la risa, y Granger, como nunca usaba cosas de chicas, intentaría comprar un perfume y acabó con una colonia de hombre.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione andaba en círculos sin parar por el despacho de Snape. Los puños apretados, tanto, que empezaba a tener en las palmas marcas de uñas. Tenía frío y calor al mismo tiempo, y el ruido de sus propios zapatos al caminar la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Miraba sin parar, como un tic, el reloj de su muñeca. Y cada vez que empezaba a pensar, y las lágrimas amnazaban con salir, se sentaba en el suelo y se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos. Al momento estaba otra vez de pie, con las impertinentes pisadas de los zapatos, el viento silbando por la ventana, el reloj contándole lo lento que pasaba el tiempo, y ni una maldita noticia de él. _Que estés bien por favor... por favor..._

Las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron repentinamente de color. Hermione aguantó la respiración hasta que la bota negra de él pisó el suelo de la mazmorra anticipándo al resto de su cuerpo. Se quitó la máscara, estaba pálido, ojeroso, pero sonrió al verla.

-Gracias a Dios...- susurró ella lanzándose a sus brazos. Él la abrazó, estaba helado, pero había regresado. Un día más había regresado.

-Vamos...- le dijo ella pasando el brazo de él por encima de sus hombros para ayudarlo. A regañadientes, él le hizo caso y dejó que lo condujera a su habitación. Al llegar se ruborizó ligeramente. La joven le había preparado un baño, la cena, y había hecho la cama.

-No era necesario.- le dijo con un tono más duro de lo que, seguramente, pretendía. Hermione no le hizo caso, mientras le quitaba la capa y la doblaba para guardarla.

-En serio Hermione.- Volvió a decirle.

-Mira, sé que esto te resulta incómodo. Pero vas a acostumbrarte.- Él levantó una ceja, pero ella no se dejó acobardar. -¿Sabes lo que es estar esperándote sin saber si volverás o no- las lágrimas se le saltaron. -Sin saber qué te han ordenado hacer. Sin saber dónde estás, cómo estás... Y sobre todo sin poder hacer nada para ayudarte allí? ¿Lo sabes?- No lo dejó contestar. -Seguramente no. Pero si creías que, sabiendo que tenías una misión, no iba a hacer lo poco que está en mi mano para hacerte la vuelta más fácil, es que no me conoces lo suficiente.-

Por una vez, él se quedó sin saber que decir. Ella tampoco dijo nada mientras seguía recogiendo la máscara, y las botas que él se acababa de quitar.

-No te quedes ahí parado. ¡Vamos!- lo apremió para que se metiera en el baño. El profesor la miró divertido. Segundos más tarde, a Hermione se le había contagiado, y los dos reían mientras Severus la arrastraba hacia el baño con él.

-Gracias.- dijo el sinceramente mientras le daba un beso en la frente antes de sentarse a cenar. Hermione metió las manos por dentro de la túnica limpia, aún sin abrochar, de él y lo abrazó.

-Te quiero.- La joven notó perfectamente, como los músculos de su espalda se tensaron al escucharla. Así que lo soltó. Pero con la cabeza bien alta, no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Lo miró, y sonrió tranquila.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentaron a cenar. Un rato más tarde, cuando la cena ya estaba recogida y las velas apagadas, aunque Hermione dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, Snape con la mirada brillante, desconocida y fija en ella, no lograba dormir.

(...)

El aire frío de enero llenó Hogwarts de bufandas de lana, guantes, pasteles para merendar y nieve; una espesa capa de nieve cubría los jardines y congelaba el lago. Los únicos que se atrevían a estar fuera del castillo eran los más pequeños, que salían a jugar y volvían sólo cuando tenían los labios morados y los dedos medio congelados, la señora Pomfrey se había hecho con una buena reserva de pociones contra el resfriado.

Ese día, además de los de primero, otras dos personas caminaban muy abrigadas por la orilla más lejana del lago. Lo que parecía ser una bolita verde de medio tamaño, caminaba al lado de una figura negra, alta y estilizada.

Él reía, últimamente reía bastante. Lo único que se distinguía de Hermione, era la cara entre la masa de ropa que eran su abrigo, su bufanda y su gorro.

-Yo lo único que puedo decir es que esta vez no voy a resfriarme...- iba diciendo ella. Lo miró de reojo mientras él volvía a reir. Era increible lo mucho que cambiaba su cara cuando estaba contento. Era una de esas personas tan serias, que sólo con sonreirte te hacen sentir especial. Y allí estaba, riendo con ella. Feliz, sólo para ella.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras seguían su paseo, no se dio cuenta de que él la miraba de un modo distinto, como si la viera por primera vez. Al fin se dio cuenta de que la observaba,

-¿Qué?- le soltó sonriendo. Él no contestó, sólo se inclinó para darle un beso cortito.

Era el primer beso que se atrevía a darle de día, en medio de Hogwarts, y con gente, aunque lejana, presente. Las cosas iban bien, sonrió la joven para sí, las cosas iban genial.

¡Llegaba tarde a la cena!

Tanto ensoñamiento la había entretenido demasiado tiempo en la ducha. Seguro que todo el mundo estaba ya en el gran comedor, no se cruzaba con nadie por el camino y un gran estruendo salía del piso de abajo.

Hermione bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres con el pelo todavía ligeramente húmedo, pero un pasillo antes de llegar al comedor, una mano la agarró y la metió en un aula vacía. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que era él. La cogió por la cintura.

-Llegas tarde a cenar.- le susurró acercando la cara a su cuello.

-Y tú.- contestó ella cerrando los ojos antes de besarlo.

-No. Yo llegué pronto y ya he acabado, igual que la mitad del comedor.- la corrigió con media sonrisa. Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano susurrando un "¡Oh Dios mío!" y le dio un beso rápido antes de salir corriendo. No llegó a escuchar la risita de Snape, que se quedó sonriendo con cariño en la oscuridad.

Esa noche Hermione se durmió enseguida. El viento corría de nuevo y los silbidos en la ventana los arrullaban. Los ojos casi se le cerraban a Severus también.

-Y yo...- dijo antes de dormirse, en un susurro ronco que nadie escuchó.


	9. Chapter 9

Cara a cara en la biblioteca, a penas ni se miraban. El rasgueo de la pluma de él, (tacha, suelta la pluma, suspira, moja la pluma, tacha), acompañaba al volar acelerado de las hojas de los libros de Hermione comprobando aquí y allá diferentes datos.

Frases entrecortadas formaban una conversación sin sentido alguno.

-Un insulto a mi asignatura...-

-Pero ¿no decía en el tomo 16...?-

-...párrafo entero destrozado...-

-Exacto.-

-Y se contradice...-

-Entonces...-

-Suspenso.-

Las horas pasaban tranquilamente mientras el sol iba bajando en el cielo y estudiantes y profesores entraban y salían de la estancia a un ritmo mucho más acelerado que el de ellos. De vez en cuando ella se levantaba y soltaba algún libro para traer otros. De vez en cuando Snape se levantaba y se daba un paseo hasta que recuperaba la paciencia para seguir corrigiendo. Cada uno a lo suyo pero juntos al fin y al cabo.

-Creo que yo he tenido suficiente por hoy.- dijo ella en voz alta. Severus la miró desde detrás de una montaña de pergaminos de tercero.

-Pués mira, no debería, pero también voy a tomarme el resto de la tarde libre.- Contestó soltando la pluma y echándose ligeramente hacia atrás en la silla. Ella le sonrió.

Salieron caminando juntos de la biblioteca. Él no pareció acordarse de que siempre iban separados por el pasillo, y Hermione no tuvo ganas de recordárselo. Así que, juntos, soltaron sus cosas, juntos, fueron hasta el gran comedor, y juntos, una vez más, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

La mirada atónita de todo el gran comedor los estuvo taladrando hasta que Dumbedore, ni corto ni perezoso, se levantó de su lugar habitual en el centro de la mesa principal y se fué a sentar en la de Ravenclaw al lado de Luna Lovegood.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el pequeño profesor Flitwick se sentó junto a él diciendo que siempre había considerado una tontería que los profesores se sentaran tan separados de sus alumnos.

Poco a poco, cómo si fuera un insulto no imitar al director, todos los profesores se fueron repartiendo por las mesas de las casas. Trelawney se sentó al lado de Harry y Ron mientras éste último mataba a Hermione con la mirada. McGonagall, siguiendo a Snape, fue a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin; Y la profesora Sprout, con cara de decisión, la siguió, ganándose una sonrisa recta por parte de Minerva.

Con los de Hufflepuff llegaron a sentarse un sonriente Hagrid y una desenvuelta profesora Hooch.

En una esquina de la mesa roja y dorada, profesor y alumna, antes de empezar a entablar conversación con una facilidad que hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera que hubiera prestado atención, miraron sorprendidos a su alrededor: Todo Hogwarts cenando de una forma totalmente insólita, y, por esa misma razón, bastante divertida, que, sin embargo, no volvió a repetirse.

(...)

-Un color.- preguntó él después de unos segundos pensando.

-El negro.- dijo rápidamente Hermione.

-Sí, muy original...- ironizó el profesor.

-¿Y yo, qué color soy?.- preguntó ella sin hacerle caso.

-El blanco.-

-El blanco...-repitió ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Snape sin mostrar mucho interés.

-Nada, sólo me parece curioso.- contestó ella pensativa. -Nunca me había visto de color blanco... Un árbol.- preguntó ella esta vez.

Estaban sentados en la hierba. En el lado de allá del lago ya se había derretido la nieve y, por suerte, la gente seguía sin pasear por allí. Habían empezado casi de broma a jugar igual que lo hacían Hermione de pequeña y su madre.

-Un abedul.-

-mmh...-

-¿Y yo?-

-Un álamo.- Hermione tardó un rato en decidirlo. Él se quedó pensativo.

Dos o tres flores empezaban a crecer sueltas entre el cesped, y los insectos que no se habían visto en todo el invierno empezaban a revolotear de una a otra. Severus tenía la espalda apoyada en un tronco nudoso y oscuro, y a la sombra de las ramas del mismo, Hermione estaba tumbada boca arriba.

-Una palabra.- dijo él sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Fascinante.- respondió ella ruborizándose. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿En serio?- las palabras se le escaparon de la boca con un inesperado aire de inseguridad.

Hermione asintió y Severus miró al suelo meditando para sí.

-¿Y mi palabra?- preguntó ella seria. Él sonrió.

-Amanecer.-

(...)

La luz sobrenatural de la luna llena bañaba los jardines de Hogwarts. Un rayo de luna se coló por la estrecha ventana iluminando el rostro del profesor.

Hermione lo miraba mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo negro de su frente, él dormía. Luego se inclinó para besarlo, apenas un roze para no despertarlo. Un escalofrío la recorrió de abajo a arriba.

Volvió a observar su pálida piel con el tinte plateado de esa luz misteriosa, y sus ojos cambiaron, cambiaron tratando de entender a ese hombre. Tratando de entender que estaría sintiendo él. Porque sabía que se iba acercando poco a poco, pero aún tenía la impresión de que no podía ni imaginar la profundidad de esa mente.

Y hasta que Snape no se dejara conocer, hasta que no recuperara la confianza en sí mismo y estuviera orgulloso de dejarla mirar dentro de él, hasta entonces los pasos que iba dando eran apenas paseos por la entrada a su verdadero mundo.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad que los rodeaba, y pronto se acostumbraron a ésta y las siluetas borrosas de los muebles del dormitorio empezaron a ser visibles.

Todavía tardó varios minutos en quedarse dormida sobre su pecho.

(...)

Iban rodeando el campo de quiddich vacío, estaban discutiendo sobre si los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart eran buenos o no, independientemente de que él resultara ser un farsante, cuando de pronto una gota de lluvia cayó en la frente de Hermione. En cuanto subió la cabeza para mirar al cielo, empezó a llover con una fuerza increible para haber pasado sólo unos segundos. Si no se resguardaban rápido, en poco tiempo estarían empapados. Severus la cogió de la mano, ella se ruborizó, pero él no la dejó reaccionar.

-¡Por aquí!- le dijo mientras tiraba de ella guiándola por el margen de la carretera de los carruajes. Sólo cuando estuvieron muy cerca de ella, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña cabaña al lado del camino. Entraron. Dentro hacía frío, pero el profesor apuntó rápidamente a la chimenea con la varita y un fuego agradable se encendió de inmediato.

-¿Y esta cabaña?-

-La usa Hagrid el primer día de colegio. Aquí repara las barcas para cruzar el lago con los de primero.- Se miraron. Las túnicas estaban mojadas, el pelo también, y estaban tiritando. Siendo quienes eran, nadie hubiera imaginado que no hicieran un sencillo encantamiento para secar la ropa. Pero por un instante, no parecieron acordarse de que existían los hechizos, ni las varitas, ni la pulmonía.

Nada importaba en ese momento. Sus repiraciones se aceleraban, el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba sin parar, y antes de que a ninguno de los dos se le ocurriera decir nada, se estaban besando con un ansia que no tenían ni idea de donde había salido.

Fuera había estallado una tormenta. Ahora sí, aunque sin parar de besarse, Hermione levantó la varita para hacer que la cabaña aguantara el fuerte viento y que el aire helado no entrara. Snape hizo aparecer un colchón y unas mantas, y los dos se derrumbaron en él para seguir ese impulso de vida que los había poseído en un momento.

Allí, en un segundo, con las túnicas medio puestas medio quitadas, el pelo húmedo y las manos frías contra la piel caliente; allí con el agua golpeando el techo de madera, y la luz de los rayos iluminando a latigazos sus cuerpos mezclados; Se dejaron ser, se dejaron hacer, se dejaron sentir, y se dejó decir.

-Creo que te amo...- y no fué un grito, fué un susurro. La cogió de los brazos para que dejara de moverse, la miró a los ojos con una intensidad que podía agarrarse y se lo dijo. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos y brillantes, los labios enrojecidos de tanto besar y el pelo adorablemente alborotado.

-Y yo...- susurró sin mover casi los labios. -Y yo.- repitió sonriendo y mirándolo asombrada con las lágrimas amenazando con caer. Siguieron mirándose con la misma expresión, quietos unos segundos infinitos, hasta que bruscamente Snape la giró para colocarse sobre ella.

La noche siguió en un silencio casi reverencial, pero se dijeron más en silencio que hablando. Las emociones salían en forma de caricias, las contradicciones en arrebatos, los sentimientos en besos, los miedos en lágrimas, y la intensidad en temblores, espasmos, gemidos, suspiros.

-¡Hermione!- ahora sí fue un grito.

-Severus...- lo acarició el sollozo de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Eh Potter!- sonó de pronto un voz a su espalda. -¿Es verdad que Hermione tiene una aventura con el profesor Snape?- Justin Finch-Fletchley lo miraba con complicidad.

-Pero ¿de dónde has sacado eso? ¡Ella nunca tendría nada con un murciélago grasiento como Snape!- Contestó Ron con las orejas rojas.

-Tranquilo Weasley, yo sólo preguntaba por lo que todo el mundo está diciendo.-

-Que todo el mundo diga algo, no quiere decir que sea verdad Justin.- repuso Harry fríamente. Todavía le guardaba rencor por haber desconfiado de él en segundo y haberse reído de él durante el torneo de los tres magos.

Justin se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Harry siguió su camino muy indignado. Pero al girar la esquina y encontararse de cara a Hermione hablando sonriente con un Snape también sonriente, el niño que vivió se frotó los ojos con las manos y volvió a mirar, sí, con un Snape ¡también sonriente!, no pudo menos que dudar.

(...)

-Reconocereis que una poción contiene jugo de sanguijuela porque el humo sube en forma de...- una nutria plateada apareció sin previo aviso volando por el fondo de la mazmorra antes de desaparecer, nadie más se dió cuenta. -...remolinos. Bueno, id preparando los calderos, enseguida vuelvo. Cómo oiga una sóla voz, el dueño de la misma tendrá el honor de ser el sujeto experimental con el que probaremos la eficacia de las pociones de toda la clase.-

Sólo se oía el sonido metálico de los calderos al moverse, cuando Severus salió a grandes zancadas del aula de pociones.

-Estas loca...- Hermione le lanzó las manos al cuello pero él la detuvo sonriendo. Después de mirar a todos lados para asegurar que nadie los veía la arrastró a un aula cercana que estaba vacía. Ella reía mientra él la besaba.

(...)

Hermione andaba de puntillas por su habitación recogiendo su túnica negra de Hogwarts y sus zapatos. Era de noche, sus compañeras dormían. Metió toda su ropa y los libros del día siguiente en su maleta de clase, y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, una vocecita salió de la litera de arriba de Hermione a la vez que se abrían las cortinas de terciopelo rojo.

-¡Lav! ¿Estás despierta?- Una melena castaña y una sonrisa radiante entre las cortinas de la cama de enfrente.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo ha vuelto a hacer!- Lavender y Parvati rieron bajito tapándose la boca y haciendo grandes aspavientos.

-No me extraña que no quiera que nadie se entere... No sé que le puede ver...- dijo a continuación Parvati con cara de asco.

-Pués yo si le veo...-repuso Lavender.

-¡Lav!- protestó Parvati muy escandalizada.

-En serio le veo algo...- insistió la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa. -Es misterioso, oscuro, alto, atractivo...- Parvati hizo un ruido como de vomitar y Lavender le tiró la almohada. La morena se la devolvió y volvieron a reír las dos histéricas.

(...)

Los alumnos de primero la miraban con curiosidad a medida que salían de clase. Dos o tres se atrevían incluso a cuchichear cuando creían que ella no les escuchaba. Hermione sonreía para sí, divertida con la situación, cuando repentinamente Snape salió de clase con la cara seria y los pasos firmes.

-Emm.. profesor.-

-¿Sí Granger?-

-¿Podría habar con usted un segundo?- Snape giró la cabeza fastidiado y los estudiantes miraron a Hermione con pena.

-Pase.- contestó con un tono glacial mientras abría la puerta para dejarla entrar. La puerta de la mazmorra se cerró, y a ella se le escapó una risa que él ahogó besándola.

Cinco minutos más tarde Hermione se arreglaba la túnica intentando mantenerse seria. Antes de dejarla salir, el profesor entreabrió la puerta.

-Y no vuelva a molestarme por tonterías.- dijo en voz alta. Los pies apresurados de dos o tres niños se oyeron al otro lado de la puerta mientras corrían hacia la escalera.

-Pequeños entrometidos...- murmuró él abriendo para que saliera. Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó y, antes de marcharse del todo, Snape le susurró algo que la hizo volver la cabeza y sonreirle.

(...)

No estaban teniendo cuidado en absoluto. Aunque pensándolo bien... ¿Por qué exactamente debían tener cuidado?

Hermione llevaba estudiando el día entero, se había levantado a las cinco, y ahora, las siete de la tarde, seguía. En pelo recogido con un lápiz, la pluma goteaba sin que se diera cuenta en una punta del pergamino mientras ella leía y releía una misma frase que, parecía, careciera de sentido. Ni siquiera escuchó las pisadas de Snape que se acercaban.

-Suficiente.- Hermione lo miró, ni siquiera "hola".

-Pero...- intentó negociar ella.

-Suficiente.- repitió él. -Si te cansas demasiado te va a salir mal el examen.- siguió con seriedad. -Además te lo sabes de memoria.- le susurró cerrándole el libro y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero...- no le salía otra palabara para contraatacar.

-No.- repuso el profesor con firmeza. -Vamos a dar un paseo.- Hermione lo miró con ojos cansados.

-¿Por dónde? El castillo está lleno de gente estudiando que me recordará que yo debería seguir...-

-A dónde quieras.- Ella lo miró sin entender. -Vamos hasta el pueblo y desde allí a dónde quieras.- Hermione lo miró con un poco más de interés.

-Pero cómo... Hoy no hay excursión, no tengo permiso...-

-Pero... yo sí. Venga, dúchate aquí, te traigo una túnica y nos vamos.- Ella sonrió. La verdad es que necesitaba un descanso.

Media hora más tarde, ya vestidos y preparados, se metían en la chimenea.

-¡_Hogsmeade_!-

Cuando salieron de cabeza de puerco, era más disimulado salir en esa chimenea que en la de las tres escobas, y el aire frío le dió en la cara, Hermione se alegró inmensamente de haber salido.

-¿A dónde, señorita?- Hermione rió.

-mmh... París.- le salió del alma.

-París...- repitió él. Hermione lo miró y Snape extendió el brazo para abrazarla, juntos se desaparecieron y unos segundos más tarde... París.

Entraron en un café pequeño, era de noche.

-Yo también lo hacía ¿sabes?- Ella lo miró. -Lo de quedarme estudiando hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Es bueno para de vez en cuando.-

-Gracias por esto.- le contestó sonriendo.

-Siempre que quieras.-

Ahora estaban sentados la azotea de un edificio alto. Se habían aparecido allí arriba y tenían una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad.

-¿Por qué París?- Preguntó él.

-Hace dos años visité varios lugares de Francia con mis padres. Me encantó, pero me quedé con la impresión de que es un país para ver con alguien especial.- se ruborizó y él le besó la frente.

-Gracias...- susurró. Ella sonrió. -Te quiero...- dijo más bajo aún con la boca pegada a su enmarañado cabello.

-Te quiero...- susurró ella abrazando los brazos que la rodeaban.

(...)

Era el TIMO de pociones. Hermione escribía a una velocidad vertiginosa, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar el reloj.

-Cinco minutos.- se oyó la voz de Severus desde el fonde de la clase.

Justo a tiempo, Hermione puso el punto final y pasó su examen al ayudante que los iba recogiendo. Según se levantaba, se mareó ligeramente, así que se volvió a sentar. Disimuladamente al pasar por su lado, Snape puso en su mesa un pastel de caldero. Hermione le sonrió agradecida y salió del aula.

Un ratito después, mientras ella tomaba, con el pastel, algo de azucar, el profesor se reunió con ella y juntos repasaron todas la preguntas del examen.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te lo sabías de memoria.- se rió Severus mientras la chica le decía al pié de la letra la última pregunta del examen. Ella sonrió un poco más feliz, Snape no el departamento de pociones del ministerio, pero por lo menos tenía su visto bueno.


	11. Chapter 11

-Al fin...- dejó escapar él mientras la abrazaba. Hemione sonrió con la cara pegada a su cuello.

El curso había acabado. Snape, normalmente, pasaba la mayor parte de las vacaciones en Hogwarts a falta de algo mejor. Le había dicho que nunca en su vida había esperado un verano con emoción, hasta ese año. Con el dinero ahorrado durante todo ese tiempo, y que nunca acababa de gastar, había alquilado una casita cerca de dónde vivía Hermione con sus padres. Snape sonrió mientras se separaba de ella.

En una hora salía el expreso de Hogwarts, la joven ya tenía hechas la maleta, y Severus estaba acabando también de empacar sus cosas. Los dos seguían con la sonrisa tonta en la cara, la sonrisa de casi no creerse que iban a pasar su primer verano casi juntos, a solo unas casas de distancia.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó él dándole un beso en la frente.

Pero la respuesta de Hermione quedó acallada por el batir de alas de una lechuza que se coló por la ventana y tiró un frasco al pasar. Los dos se giraron sobresaltados por el ruido del cristal al romperse. La lechuza ya estaba posada en la destartalada mesa con la pata, en la que llevaba una carta escrita con tinta verde, estirada hacia severus.

Lentamente y con el ceño fruncido, el profesor se acercó a ella y desató la carta. Hermione cruzaba los dedos mientras lo observaba desdoblar el pergamino.

A medida que fue leyendo, se fue poniendo más y más serio. Al final, dejó la carta de nuevo encima de la mesa con un gesto elegante y la miró con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué...?- empezó a preguntar ella.

-Te veo en septiembre.- a mitad de la frase se le entrecortó la voz.

-¡No!-

-Sí...- le contestó triste. -Dumbledore necesita que...-

-¡Al demonio con Dumbledore!- gritó la chica interrumpiéndolo.

-Pero Hermione. Se lo debo. No fuí a Azkaban gracias a él...-

-¡Oh Dios! Eso fué hace años...- interrumpió de nuevo desesperada.

-Y ahora tengo este trabajo gracias a él, y vivo aquí tambien gracias a Albus.- siguió Snape.

-¡Pués deja el trabajo y vámonos a vivir lejos de todo!- lo dijo sin pensar, y casi automáticamente se ruborizó.

Él le sonrió.

-Perdón...- dijo ella muerta de vergüenza.

-Te quiero.-

-Perdón...- repitió. Quería que se la tragara la tierra. _¡¿Cómo he podido decirle eso?!_

Él le cogió la barbilla y la besó.

-Te quiero.- volvió a decirle boca contra boca.

Hermione se fue relajando, aunque todavía estaba nerviosa al despedirse de él hasta el final del verano.

Sin embargo al entrar en el tren, todo el nerviosismo fue sustituído por ira. Ira por la situación, porque si se hubiera enamorado de un chico de su edad, ahora podrían pasar el verano juntos. Miró con odio a Draco Malfoy que contaba a sus amigos que Pansy pasaría el verano en su casa, y luego miró con odio a Ginny que miraba ruborizada a Harry que iba a pasar el verano en su casa, y aún con más odio a Harry, que ni siquiera se enteraba que la hermana pequeña de Ron estaba loca por él.

-Desagradecidos.- masculló. Y fué a sentarse sola en un compartimento.

Cuando se quedó sola y empezó a pensar en sí misma, otra emoción empezó a llenarla: sorpresa. Sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello, y aún más, al darse cuenta de que eso era lo que realmente sentía.

(...)

El verano fue duro para Hermione, la misión que Dumbledore había puesto a Snape, era intentar unirse al grupo de mortífagos que iban a convertirse en la mano derecha de Voldemort si completaban un encargo que les llevaría el verano entero.

El único consuelo eran las cartas de Severus que le llegaban de vez en cuando para contarle que había conseguido ser parte del grupo selecto, y como iban llevando las órdenes del señor tenebroso mientras él recogía información para el director de Hogwarts.

La joven no conseguía dormir bien por las noches, el correo era complicado desde donde él estaba, y no podía ponerse de otra forma en contacto con ella, porque estaba entre mortífagos día y noche.

Día a día Hermione apenas comía, la comida no le pasaba por el nudo de agustia atascado en su garganta. Sus padres empezaban a notar que algo ocurría, y, aunque nunca le preguntaban directamente, la joven los había pillado más de una vez cuchicheando. Notaba como su madre buscaba momentos para quedarse a solas con ella y sonsacarle. La única que se atrevió a decirle lo que pensaba directamente fue su abuela.

-Mal de amores...- declaró negando con la cabeza y mirando a Jean Granger con complicidad.

(...)

Al fin llegó Septiembre, y una Hermione varios kilos más delgada y con las uñas muy comidas, se montó en el expreso temblorosa. Harry y Ron la saludaron con mucho entusiasmo, y Hermione no pudo menos que agradecerles profundamente el gesto, porque había estado tan preocupada por Severus, que apenas había contestado a un tercio de las cartas que los dos amigos le mandaban.

Mientras estaba en el tren, llegaron dos lechuzas con un gran paquete y una carta. La carta era de sus padres, deseándole buen año y diciéndole que se cuidara. Luego había una nota con una letra pulcra pero temblorosa, en la que su abuela le escribía que todos los enamorados tenían peleíllas y que le mandaba una sorpresa. El paquete era la sorpresa de su abuela: una caja de galletas caseras.

Hermione abrazó la caja y el resto del viaje de verdad intentó sonreir con las bromas que sus dos amigos le hacían viendo que estaba triste. La joven pensó en la suerte que tenía al tenerlos a todos ellos queriéndola y apoyándola.

(...)

Nada más llegar a Hogwarts, sin quitarse la capa ni nada, fue corriendo a la habitación de Snape. Él no estaba allí.

Fue hasta la mazmorra, a su despacho, hasta en los jardines buscó y nada. No lo encontró. ¡Él debería haber vuelto!

Tenía la mirada desorbitada, la cara más pálida que nunca, y la respiración acelerada, cuando un hombre chocó con ella.

-Cuidado jovencita.- dijo amablemente.

Hermione lo miró, era gordo, alto, y tenía un gran bigote. Él le sonrió.

-Debería empezar a ir al comedor, ya casi es la hora del banquete de bienvenida.- dijo él dándose golpecitos en su voluminosa barriga. -Señorita...-

-Granger- dijo ella precipitadamente. -¿Quién es usted?- dejó escapar la joven.

-Soy el profesor Horace Slughorn. Voy a dar pociones este año. ¿Tú estudiarás...? ¿Estás bien querida?- se interrumpió a si mismo mirándola preocupado. Hermione casi no podía respirar.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó ella demasiado fuerte. Slughorn disimuló una risita.

-¿Si te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida...-

-¿Ha dicho pociones?- preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Sí.- respondió él sonriendo de nuevo. -El profesor Sna... ¡Oiga! ¡Granger!- la voz del nuevo profesor se perdió cuando dobló la esquina del pasillo corriendo.

_¡Pociones! ¡Pociones! Y ¿dónde está Severus? Él no puede haber... _se mareó ligeramente. _No no no no... Si le hubiera pasado algo Dumbledore me lo habría dicho, él sabe..._

Una mano huesuda detuvo su alocada carrera.

-¡Ha! ¡No se puede correr por los pasillos!- los dientes torcidos de Filch le sonrieron con macabra alegría.

-Usted no lo etiende... Tengo que ver al director, yo...- Hermione intentaba soltarse.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Tú te vienes conmigo! Acabo de hacer mi primera detención del año y no pienso dejarte escapar...-

-Pero...- intentó debatir Hermione.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro.- se oyó la voz firme de la profesora McGonagall. -Los dos entrad inmediatamente en el gran comedor. Estais dando un espectáculo y el banquete va a comenzar.-

Los dos miraron de inmediato hacia el interior del gran comedor, donde un millón de caritas divertidas los observaban. Hermione se ruborizó, y Filch entró maldiciendo.

-Granger.- le dijo con firmeza la profesora.

-Pero...-

-Ya.- ese "ya" no toleraba discusiones, así que Hermione cabizbaja entró.

Nada más pasar la puerta, sus ojos, acostumbrados, se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores, y ¡Allí estaba él! Hermione tuvo que frotarse los ojos y volver a mirar para convencerse de lo que veía era realidad.

-Te amo.- le dijo ella moviendo sólo los labios. Él se puso una mano en el corazón, y la joven sonrió feliz, antes de sentarse entre Harry y Ron. Luego intentó volver a comunicarse con él para preguntarle por el tal Slughorn y las pociones, pero él rió haciendo un movimiento con la mano como diciendo que esperara.

Minutos más tarde Dumbledore anunciaba que el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras sería él, Snape. Hermione fue de las pocas que sonrió feliz con la noticia antes de darle unas insonoras felicitaciones que él contestó con otra sonrisa.

(...)

Después de la cena, Hermione ya estaba dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo mientras esperaba en la entrada a sus habitaciones, cuando Severus esquivó a todos los alumnos de Slytherin que lo alavaban y logró llegar allí.

No se dijeron nada hasta que no cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Entonces la chica se lanzó a abrazarlo y él la levantó unos centímetros del suelo en media vuelta. Hermione rió y lo miró.

-Felicidades.- dijo mientras su sonrisa mudaba en una cara de tranquilidad.

-Gracias.- contestó él mientras su cara de tranquilidad cambiaba a una expresión de ansia.

Hermione lo agarró de la nuca y comenzó a besarlo, él la imitó, y luego la abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando los besos se volvieron más provocadores que románticos, la cogió en brazos y la metió en la cama junto a él.

..............................


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando despertó notó sus dedos acariciandole el pelo. Sonrió traviesa sabiendo que, de un momento a otro, él le diría algo para que supiera que había notado su silencioso despertar. Pero el momento no llegaba, así que se atrevió a entreabrir un ojo.

Snape no la miraba, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba muy serio, y todo aire de diversión desapareció de Hermione para incorporarse preocupada.

-Severus...- lo llamó dulcemente. El profesor se giró y le sonrió tratando de acomodar algunos bucles rebeldes por detrás de su oreja.

-¿Qué pensabas?- se atrevió a preguntar. El le quitó la mano del pelo y se acomodó apoyando la espala en la cabecera de la cama. Ella se sentó con las piernas cruzadas de cara a él.

-El encargo del señor oscuro acabó hace dos semanas.- Hermione abrió la boca para preguntar por qué entonces no se había puesto en contacto con ella, pero Snape la calló con una mirada amable. -Pero en estos quince días tampoco he podido verte, porque he estado con Dumbledore.-

La joven lo miró con curiosidad, pero él no pareció querer seguir hablando. Sus ojos se habían cubierto con una sombra gris de algo que Hermione no logró distinguir, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar qué había pasado, su mirada cambió y se volvió hacia ella sonriendo con tristeza.

-Pero tú estás a mi lado. Tú estás conmigo y serás mi luz.- Hablaba más para él que para ella. Hermione lo miró sin entender.

-Sev, ¿Qué...?-

-Ven.- la interrumpió él alargando la mano hacia ella. Después de recibirlo tantas noches tras las reuniones de mortífagos, la chica sabía cuando necesitaba hablar y cuando simplemente necesitaba compañía. Así que se acercó y se abrazó a él.

Snape la apretó contra sí y le besó la cabeza.

(...)

Los días pasaban. Snape resultó ser mucho mejor profesor de defensa que de pociones, igual de duro pero indudablemente más entusiasmado, y la mayoría de los alumnos tenían que reconocer que sabía mucho acerca del tema. Aunque siempre había quién se quejara, y Hermione cortó fríamente a Harry cuando este trató de criticarlo tras la primera clase.

Estuvo enfadada con él por no darle ni una oportunidad a Snape, hasta que Ginny le recordó muy seria que Harry acababa de perder a su padrino. Hermione optó por volver a hablarle.

Entre ellos las cosas iban bien, aunque Severus seguía evitando el tema de lo ocurrido en esas dos semanas con el director. Hermione estaba segura de que había pasado algo importante en ese tiempo pero que, por alguna razón, él no quería implicarla.

El ministerio había comprendido por fin que Voldemort había vuelto, y éste ya no tenía porqué actuar en secreto. Por un lado y por el otro, Snape estaba más ocupado que nunca, y las continuas reuniones de uno y otro bando, lo estaban volviendo más nervioso y reservado que de costumbre.

Hermione notaba que sólo con ella se desvivía en detalles y en intentar estar animado, aunque por primera vez en muchos meses apenas le contaba nada de sus misiones.

Había miedo entre los estudiantes, llegaban casi el doble de cartas a la hora el correo, y esque todas las familias vivían preocupadas por tener a sus hijos lejos. Aquí y allá, se oían noticias de algún ravenclaw que ya no volvería al colegio, o algunos hijos de muggles que habían tenido que esconderse con sus padres.

El ministerio había nombrado un nuevo ministro, y se habían triplicado las medidas de seguridad de los pocos presos que quedaban en Azkaban. Había patrullas de vigilancia infiltradas en los gobiernos muggles, y se había lanzado la voz de alerta a los ministros de magia de todo el mundo.

Pero el terror había traído otras cosas al mundo que la rodeaba, y Hermione no podía evitar fijarse en la cantidad de parejas que huían para casarse en secreto. Todo el mundo temía no estar vivo el próximo año, el próximo mes o la próxima semana.

Sus ojos buscaron sin querer en la mesa de Snape, no se estaba concentrando en la redacción de defensa de las maldiciones no verbales. Los ojos negros la descubrieron mirándolo y Hermione volvió a mirar al pergamino. Imaginando... Imaginando que huían juntos.

(...)

Las noches las pasaban casi en vela. Snape no paraba de hablar, de reír, de buscarla, de proponer cosas. Hermione lo seguía pero cada vez estaba más preocupada.

Estaba más cerca de ella que nunca pero la joven lo sentía a kilómetros de distancia. Algo estaba ennegreciendo el alma del profesor sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, ni tan siquiera por aligerarle las penas compartiendo con él lo que fuera.

Al principio intentaba preguntar, pero sólo conseguía que él entrara en un estado de ausencia que había empezado a temer profundamente, así que ahora se limitaba a acompañarlo, a estar con él como Snape la dejaba, viviendo cada noche como si el mundo no existiera fuera de ellos, o como si fuera la última, porque cerca del amanecer la abrazaba como si ella fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro.

(...)

La primavera trajo una lluvia intensa y diaria. Snape le había confiado parte de sus secretos, o algo así, porque no le había dado razones, pero le había pedido un par de veces que durante su ausencia vigilara a Draco muy de cerca.

No fue demasiado dificil cumplir sus órdenes para Hermione, porque Harry estaba convencido de que el rubio se traía algo entre manos. Por una vez parecía que las sospechas de Harry en Draco tenían alguna base real. Y juntos lo seguían durante horas y horas, aunque sin lograr averiguar nada.

Lo segundo que averiguó la joven, es que Dumbledore le había pedido alguna clase de favor al profesor. Se lo susurró una de las noches en un momento de debilidad.

Tal vez estuviera relaccionado con las clases particulares que el director le estaba dando a Harry, pero éste tampoco le contaba de qué eran las clases.

La tercera pista que tenía era que Dumbledore tenía una mano completamente negra.

Sentía que tenía la respuesta delante de la cara, pero no era capaz de unir los puntos con coherencia.

(...)

Snape sacó la cara de los recuerdos de Hermione. Giró la cabeza hacia la cama donde ella dormía sin imaginar que acababa de exponer todos los recuerdos de los últimos meses a la mirada del profesor.

Severus volvió a mirar al pensadero con los recuerdos de la joven agitándose en su interior y, con suavidad, movió la varita sobre los pensamientos plateados. Enredados en un ovillo de luz, los llevó de nuevo hasta la sien de ella y el ovillo fué haciendose más pequeño hasta desaparecer dentro de su mente de nuevo.

Hermione se estremeció entre sueños pero no despertó.

Él la miraba con una sonrisa triste.

-Estas cerca...- dijo a media voz. -Pero no puedo dejar que veas lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Tú nunca lo entenderías...-

Se secó una lágrima traidora que corría mejilla abajo, susurró un hechizo de sueño que la mantendría segura y dormida, y salió por la puerta del dormitorio con la capa ondeando tras él hacia la batalla silenciosa que sabía que estaba ocurriendo en la torre de astronomía. Volvió a sentir la llamada mental de Dumbledore. Era el momento.

(...)


	13. Chapter 13

(-Por favor...-)

Hermione despertó bruscamente cubierta en sudor.

Se incorporó temblando, tenía el pulso muy acelerado y se llevó la mano a la frente para tranquilizarse. _Sólo ha sido una pesadilla_. Con una sonrisa infantil, que la animaba a darse cuenta de que nada había ocurrido, se giró para mirar a Severus dormido.

Pero el profesor no estaba a su lado.

Hermione volvió a intranquilizarse intentando enfocar los ojos en la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

-Severus...- lo llamó. Su voz sonó extraña, y por primera vez desde que despertó, se preguntó cuantas horas llevaba dormida.

Sus pies descalzos se estremecieron cuando entraron en contacto con el frío suelo y, de puntillas, fué tanteando hasta dar con el tacto de terciopelo que estaba buscando. Cuando apartó la pesada cortina que tapaba la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminó todo.

Se dio la vuelta, ahora podía ver la habitación, pero también ahora, se daba cuenta de que estaba indudablemente sola.

-¿Sever...?- intentó volver a llamar, pero tenía la garganta seca.

Tiritando aún, y sin poder entender qué la hacía temblar, la joven cogió una vaso vacío haciendo un hechizo para llenarlo de agua. Mientras bebía, notó un dolor punzante en la nuca, y de la impresión dejó caer el vaso.

Un gran estrépito rasgó el silencio de la habitación cuando el cristal se rompió contra la piedra del suelo, pero Hermione ni siquiera se giró para mirar, pués iba corriendo hacia el armario del profesor, cruzando los dedos porque la máscara y la capa siguieran en su lugar mientras se decía a sí misma que habría una buena razón para que él la hubiera aturdido.

Un gemido lastimero se escapó de su garganta al darse cuenta de no sólo faltaban las ropas de mortífago, sino también la mayoría de sus túnicas de diario. Sólo tenía una pregunta en su mente: ¿Por qué?

Media hora más tarde seguía sentada allí mismo uniendo los puntos en su mente para tratar de disculparlo, para entender sus razones, para no pensar que se había marchado de su lado sin decirle nada.

El dolor en la nuca cuando empezó a beber agua fría, indicaba claramente que él la había aturdido o le había hecho un hechizo de sueño. Esa clase de hechizos requerían un periodo de tiempo sin cambios bruscos de temperatura. Pero, un momento... ¿Y si no hubiera sido él? ¿Y si los hubieran atacado? ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo...?

Un impulso de llanto la hizo contraerse, pero al segundo pensó que si los hubieran atacado, él no hubiera tenido tiempo de recojer sus cosas. Pero ¿entonces...? Se puso de pie repentinamente. Tenía que hablar con alguien. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore.

Se vistió rápido y salió al pasillo iluminado por antorchas. Iba caminando sin cruzarse con nadie, y a los pocos minutos subía las escaleras que salían de las mazmorras.

Tampoco había nadie en ninguno de los pisos que iba subiendo. Hasta que no llegó al vestíbulo, no empezó a escuchar las voces del resto del colegio. Y, temiéndose lo peor, fué acercándose al murmullo de voces que parecían provenir de los jardines. No era el lugar lo que la había asustado, sino el tono que usaban. En vez de gritos alegres, eran susurros extraños.

Las caras de todos reflejaban su misma confusión y desconsuelo como si se tratara de un espejo. Se olvidó de su teoría de que no podía haber sido un ataque, y fué rodeando el castillo sorteando a estudiantes silenciosos y pálidos.

Se le cortó la resiración al ver que al pie de la torre de astronomía había un corro de personas. Empezó a sentir un nudo en en el pecho que le aprisionaba los pulmones y el corazón, y el nudo se hizo aún más espeso e impenetrable cuando le pareció escuchar en un susurró perdido la palabra "Snape."

_Por favor, por favor, no, no, no no............_

De pronto la multitud se apartó ceremoniosamente para dejar pasar a dos personas que salían hacia fuera. Una chica de pelo rojo brillante ayudaba a caminar a un chico poco más alto con el pelo negro y alborotado. Hermione se apresuró a acercarse a ellos. Y la mirada de Ginny casi la mata cuando ella zarandeó a Harry furiosa para que la mirara.

-Harry...- su voz sonó implorante, pero los ojos verdes le confirmaban lo que estaba temiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Snape...- su voz se quebró, y la de Harry le contestó igual de afectada.

-Es cierto... Aún no puedo creer...- la voz de Harry se acabó y Ginny se lo llevó de allí sin dejar que Hermione siguiera hablando.

Snape había muerto... No se sintió capaz de cruzar la barrera de curiosos y enfrentarse a la realidad horrible de ver allí su cuerpo sin vida. Simplemente se dejó caer sentada en la hierba. Pero una voz fría como el hielo y cargada de rencor la sacó de ese estado.

-Yo sabía que era un mortífago asqueroso, te lo dije mil veces y tú te empeñabas en defenderlo. Me das asco.- Hermione se giró furiosa a mirar a un indignado Ron.

-¿Te atreves a insultarlo?- Su voz sonó desgarrada y peligrosa, pero Ron no se dejó acobardar.

-¿Te atreves a defenderlo?- le contestó escupiendo en el suelo.

-¡Acaba de ...- -¡Es un maldito asesino!- -...morir!-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los dos a la vez. Harto de tanta charla, Ron la cogió por la nuca y la arrastró dentro del círculo. Hermione se tapó los ojos.

-¡Míralo! ¡Eso le pasó al único que confió en él! ¡Lo mató, Hermione!- le gritó apartándole la mano de la cara.

Frente a ella, el rostro inerte de Albus Dumbledore la trajo de una bofetada a la realidad.

-¿Que...?- la voz se le cortó.

-No quería hacerte esto.- dijo Ron mucho más dulcemente. -Pero ha ocurrido Hermione, tenías que ver que era cierto...-

-Snape... ¿Snape está vivo?- Un dolor intenso que la cegó unos instantes y el sabor de su propia sangre la hizo entender que Ron le había roto la nariz.

-Me das asco.- repitió el pelirrojo. -¿Y a quién demonios le importa si ese traidor asesino está vivo o muerto?- Ron se fué murmurando y se perdió entre el gentío.

Los ojos acusadores de todos los que antes la miraban con curiosidad y cuchicheaban sobre amores profesor-alumna, se le antojaban hipócritas y desoladores.

El alivio de saber que él no había muerto, pronto dio paso a lo inevitable. _Snape ha matado a Dumbledore_. Le dijo su cabeza por ver si así entendía la situación.

-Es imposible...- el contraataque del corazón salió en palabras de sus labios.

(...)

-Hermione. Lo ví con mis propios ojos.- La voz de Harry se oía a kilómetros de distancia y sin embargo la trajo una vez más de vuelta a la realidad. -No puedes seguirlo defendiendo si te estoy diciendo que lo ví hacerlo. Mató a Dumbledore.- dijo Harry duramente.

-Pero él...-

-Era mentira Hermione, todo era mentira. Lo que hacía por la órden era mentira, su trato con Dumbledore era mentira. Todo lo que nos hizo creer era mentira...-

-¡Cállate!- Hermione lo cortó y Harry la miró con los ojos cargados de rencor.

______________________________________________________

**¡Gracias por los reviews a **Ayra16**, **Wirnya**,** Amia Snape **y **megumisakura**!**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry le tendió la vasija de piedra y Hermione la cogió con manos temblorosas. Ron los miraba con miedo: era el pensadero de su padre. La joven cogió aire y hundió la cara en los recuerdos de Harry.

Sintió la corriente que la arrastraba hacia adentro, y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso. Le recordó un poco a la sensación de viajar en giratiempo, pero esto era mucho menos real.

A los pocos segundos cayó en un suelo de piedra. Se levantó un poco confundida y miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaba en la torre de astronomía. Su cuerpo tembló e, inconscientemente, se abrazó a sí misma.

Le llamó la atención no ver a Harry en su propio recuerdo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que debía estar bajo la capa invisible. Entonces lo vió.

Dumbledore, aún vivo pero claramente debilitado, estaba encogido contra la pared. A Hermione se le cogió un pellizco en el estómago al verlo así. A los pocos segundos sin embargo, Draco entró en la escena.

Unos minutos más tarde, Hermione lloraba en silencio viendo a Snape alejarse corriendo junto al rubio.

-¡Mátame como lo mataste a él cobarde!- La voz de Harry se escuchaba extraña, seguramente por los sentimientos del muchacho que se mezclaban en aquel recuerdo.

-¡NO ME LLAMES COBARDE!-

Después de casi media hora metida en los recuerdos, Hermione volvió a la habitación de Ron, donde éste y Harry la esperaban muy serios. Sacó la cara completamente seca del líquido plateado, pero al incorporarse sus piernas fallaron y tuvo que sentarse.

Los dos amigos la miraban sin decir nada, esperando a que ella diera el primer paso. Pero Hermione era incapaz de hablar, sólo sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar o de vomitar, o las dos cosas a la vez. Los ojos demasiado abiertos, los nudillos blancos de apretar los dedos en los reposabrazos del sillón, y una vena en la sien que no dejaba de palpitarle, era suficiente para que Harry y Ron no se atrevieran a hablar.

Hermione se levantó despacio y cogió su varita de encima de la mesa.

-Dejadme sóla... Por favor.- les pidió con un hilo de voz.

(...)

Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sentía la lengua pastosa y los ojos hinchados. La cara le ardía, y no quería saber si era de día o de noche así que, arrastrando los pies, se deslizó hasta la ventana de su cuarto para cerrar bruscamente las cortinas. Con las piernas casi tan pesadas como su maltratado corazón, Hermione volvió arrastrarse hasta la cama. Sólo quería seguir durmiendo.

(...)

Habían pasado unos minutos, o tal vez horas o incluso días, cuando el sonido de un repiqueteo ligero contra el aire acondicionado de su cuarto, la hizo volver a la realidad. Fuera estaba lloviendo.

Sus padres no estaban en casa. Hermione los había hechizado para protegerlos. Había tenido que modificar sus memorias. Ahora que Dumbledore había muerto...

Lágrimas invisibles intentaron volver a salir de sus ojos, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para llorar. Si el verano anterior le había parecido malo, no sabía de que catalogar a este.

Cogió la varita de la mesilla de noche y abrió la cortina desde la cama. El cielo gris la consolaba un poco, las gotas de lluvia contra los cristales y el ruido metálico y repetitivo le aligeraban el dolor de cabeza. Un milagro; decidió levantarse. Al ponerse de pie se sintió débil y, por primera vez en no sabía cuanto tiempo, se dió cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

Un rato después Hermione desayunaba café, huevos y tostadas, aunque no sabía la hora que era. Había abierto un poco las ventanas, y el aire fresco aligeraba el ambiente cargado de la casa.

A media comida, su espíritu organizativo resucitó de pronto. Quería saber la hora y el día, así que con una tostada a medio comer en la mano, cogió su varita y convocó su agenda mágica.

-¡Si el trabajo has terminado puedes ir a tomarte un helado!- gritó su agenda feliz al abrirla. Hermione sonrió sin querer y su cara se quejó, hacía días que no sonreía.

Cuando vió la fecha se atragantó y tuvo que toser un rato para volver a respirar. ¡Llevaba una semana metida en la cama! Fastidiada consigo misma, terminó de desayunar y empezó a limpiar la casa.

¿Desde cuándo se tomaba las cosas ella de esa forma? Siempre se había vanagloriado de su forma de reaccionar, y ahora... _Mírate ahora Hermione. _Se dijo enfadada notando que el cinturón de la bata le daba tres vueltas en vez de dos.

Unas horas más tarde, la casa estaba ventilada y limpia y Hermione estaba metida en la ducha intentando, al menos de momento, no pensar demasiado.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Hermione salió al fin del cuarto de baño. El pelo mojado pero desenredado le caía hasta media espalda y su cara limpia pero ojerosa mostraba determinación. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. No tenía sueño. Preparó té y sacó chocolate. Sólo entonces se permitió empezar a pensar en los ocurrido de forma racional.

Pasados unos minutos, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que, de forma racional, no encontraba solución. Sabía que había ocurrido, sabía que no tenía explicación, ahora le quedaba la decisión más dura: aceptar u olvidar.

(...)

Poco a poco, se fue haciendo al horario habitual; dormir de noche y comer a sus horas. Hora tras hora y noche tras noche, su cabeza trataba de desentrañar lo que fuera que realmente sentía.

Aunque lo intentaba, comía bastante poco, y su cuerpo no acababa de reponerse de esa semana en cama. Los días pasaban, no tenía ningun visita, y las lechuzas que llegaban eran pocas y nunca de quien ella esperaba. Cuando no podía dormir, leía un rato evitando cualquier tema que tratara de artes oscuras o pociones, era demasiado doloroso todavía.

El mes estaba llegando a la mitad, cuando Hermione empezó a entender que nunca iba a olvidarlo. Tenía a Snape metido en el alma. Demasiado dentro, demasiado intenso, demasiado unidos.

El mes estaba llegando a la mitad, cuando Hermione empezó a entender que no importaba si era de la órden o era mortífago. Si lo que habían vivido era verdadero, ella quería estar con él.

(...)

Había pasado las dos semanas siguientes metida entre libros. Tenía que conformarse con los que había acumulado en su casa, porque no se atrevía a salir de allí, ni a volver a Hogwarts.

Sabía perfectamente que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se haría con el colegio ahora que Dumbledore ya no era un peligro. Y sabía que no serían demasiado amables con los hijos de muggles.

Ya tenía todo preparado para realizar el hechizo Fidelio, pero no se atrevía a ser su propia guardiana, no todavía, no hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Porque una vez hecho el hechizo, Severus no podría poerse en contacto con ella aunque lo intentara. Y quería creer que iba a intentarlo.

Agosto llegaba inevitablemente a su final mientras la joven temía con todas sus fuerzas que ese final llegara. En cuanto vieran en el colegio que no pensaba asistir el siguiente curso, empezarían a buscarla.

La esperanza llegó dos días antes de que acabara el mes, cuando un lechuza negra entró por su ventana dejando sólo un trocito de pergamino encima de su mesa. Sin siquiera dejarla contestar, la lechuza volvió a desaparecer y se perdió en el cielo del atardecer. Su corazón se encogió al ver la letra de Severus.

"Escóndete. No vuelvas al colegio. Lo tienen controlado. Usa fidelio y sé tú la guardiana."

Nada más. Hermione empezó a llorar con un ritmo lento y tranquilizante. Nada más. Ni una explicación. Ni un te quiero. Nada. Ella sabía que era imposible que escribiera más por si interceptaban la lechuza. Sabía que si había conseguido escribirle era con un esfuerzo increible. Pero aún así...

(...)

Esa noche Hermione abrió la ventana y respiró el aire nocturno antes de cerrar definitivamente el hechizo.

(...)

Esa noche Snape abrió la ventana del despacho de Dumbledore y se quedó unos minutos mirando a la nada.

-Perdóname...- pronunció sin emitir sonido.

_____________________________________

**Gracias por lo reviews. Y perdonad que no ponga vuestros nombres pero tengo prisa.**

**No se cuando podre volver a actualizar con el inicio de curso y tal. ****Pero prometo que lo haré lo antes posible.**

**bss a todos!**


	15. Chapter 15

Snape se llevó una mano al corazón al sentir lo que ella acababa de hacer. Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Niña irresponsable...- sonrió con la voz cargada de emoción.

Su rostro se crispaba en una emoción exraña centrada en ninguna parte. El profesor fue dando tumbos por el despacho hasta que se dejó caer en la silla de director.

Enterró la cara en sus propias manos y, por primera vez desde que se permitía recordar, se dejó llorar.

(...)

Hermione cerró el hechizo. Su piel todavía brilló unos segundos más antes de caer al suelo, estaba exhausta. Sentía por todo el cuerpo el cosquilleo de la magia que todavía la recorría.

Su primer pensamiento lúcido fue para él, para Snape. Pensó, intentando sonreir, que él jamás le hubiera permitido hacer aquello. Pero, sinceramente, ya daba igual todo.

Había tomado su decisión justo después de recibir su carta: El Severus que ella conocía jamás dejaría que le ocurriera nada malo. Y si ese Severus no existía y todo lo que habían vivido era mentira...

Bueno, ya no había razón para mentir, así que no tenía sentido que le escribiera si no se preocupaba por ella.

Había decidido que confiaría en él y, por tanto, que él era la elección perfecta.

Había decidido hacer a Severus su guardián de los secretos.

(...)

Escondida. Los días pasaban con una lentitud desesperante. Apenas una semana y parecía que llevara meses allí. Escondida en su casa muggle.

Ya todo el colegio debía saber que se había ocultado. Las noticias que le llegaban, de algún periódico que le enviaba Snape cuando podía, hablaban de una persecución sin respiro a muggles e hijos de muggles. Horrorizaba iba viendo que palabras como "sangre sucia" iban apareciendo, con toda naturalidad, en el periódico más y más a menudo.

Y con Snape, este era el único contacto que tenían. Periódicos en los que, de vez en cuando, había algún mensaje oculto que le decía que en cuanto pudiera iría a verla y entonces hablarían. Hermione no podía mandarle a él ninguna clase de mensaje.

Una noche de madrugada, la joven despertó sobresaltada al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de un mago apareciéndose muy cerca de su casa. Con el corazón latiendo enloquecido se levantó, e hizo el amago de acercarse a la ventana cuando una segunda detonación le rompió de golpe todas las esperanzas de que fuera Severus.

Una tercera aparición, una cuarta, una quinta... hasta diez magos tapados con capuchas negras estaban allí, en su puerta. Unos segundos de silencio absoluto. Hermione podía verlos, pero el hechizo fidelio evitaba que los mortífagos la vieran a ella.

De pronto todos a la vez sacaron sus varitas y la calle entera brilló con diez encantamientos que hicieron estallar las puertas de toda la calle. Todas las puertas menos la suya.

Las horas siguientes fueron las peores que Hermione había pasado jamás. Sin duda las peores, mientras veía impotente como sus vecinos de toda la vida gritaban asustados, y como, uno tras otro, iban cayendo en las garras de los seguidores del señor tenebroso.

Más de una vez tuvo el impulso de salir y ayudarlos pero un sentimieno de indefensión, nada familiar para la joven gryffindor, la hacía permanecer dentro de casa resguardada. Sabiendo que no podría evitar la masacre aunque lo intentara, y que saliendo a la batalla sólo conseguiría que la mataran.

Mientras los gritos de maldiciones traspasaban sus tímpanos y la luz verde de la muerte iluminaba su ventana, estando ahí agazapada mientras veía como la familia Willson era torturada sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, entendió por primera vez cuando Snape le contaba. Y se odió a si misma por echarle en cara cosas que seguramente no había tenido más remedio que hacer.

(...)

Miró la comida en su plato. La asqueaba. No era capaz de comer después de saber que su animado barrio de la infancia ahora no era más que un puñado de ruinas quemadas, y que ella había sido tan cobarde que no había salido a ayudar.

(-¡NO ME LLAMES COBARDE!-) Los recuerdos se le amontonaban difíciles e insoportables en la cabeza. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo no supo entender antes lo que era sentirse culpable, lo que era sentirse cobarde?

Se sentía más cerca de Severus que nunca cuando sin siquiera tocar el plato, lo volvió a meter en la nevera.

(...)

Dos días más tarde, mientras ojeaba su agenda más que nada por constumbre, algo, tan cotidiano que parecía insultar a los graves problemas que estaban ocurriendo en el exterior, la trajo de vuelta a su realidad diaria:

Llevaba dos meses sin el período. Con todas las emociones, y sabiendo que nunca había sido demasiado regular, el mes anterior no le había dado importancia a la falta, pero ya eran principios de septiembre, y desde mediados de junio nada. Eso era demasiado tiempo incluso para ella.

-No puede ser...- su propia voz le sonó extraña, entre el miedo y el tiempo que llevaba sin hablar con nadie.

Histérica, no paró de remover cosas en su cuarto, hasta que encontró la receta de una poción que le dijera que, por supuesto, todo iba normal y corriente. Hermione sudaba nerviosa mientras con un dedo repasaba los ingredientes de la poción.

Maldijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de que le faltaban demasiados ingredientes, y que no tenía forma de conseguirlos. Pero de repente sonrió contenta.

Era muy rudimentario para una bruja pero...

Abrió, cruzando los dedos, el armario del cuarto de baño de sus padres y... ¡sí! Allí estaba.

Una vez lo tuvo en la mano, sin embargo, toda la emoción se disolvió. Miró el test de embarazo levantando una ceja con escepticismo, no creía que fuera demasiado fiable.

Un minuto más tarde estaba nerviosa. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar. Una o dos rayitas rosa: No embarazada o embarazada. Se sintió un poco ridícula poniendo su confianza en un aparatito que sabía de sobra que no era totalmente seguro, pero era todo lo que tenía.

Según las instrucciones, ya debía tener la respuesta. Lo cogió con manos temblorosas y, casi enseguida, lo soltó asustada.

Dos rayitas: Embarazada.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**¡Gracias a**_** Ayra16, Amia Snape, LylaSnape, megumisakura, Sayuri Hasekura, Lyanna, Kismet, memoriesofkagome, Lya **_**y **_**vampylolita**_**!**

**Me alegra mucho que os vaya gustando. Intentaré actualizar lo más a menudo que pueda.**

**bss!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione se quedó callada largo rato. Sus ojos tenían algo de la culpabilidad que los llenaba hacía unos años cada vez que Harry o Ron la hacían saltarse las normas, pero también tenían un fondo de ilusión infinita. Por fin movió una mano temblorosa y la posó en su vientre, nada más hacerlo supo que era verdad. Dentro crecía su hijo. Suyo... y de Severus.

La joven estaba pálida, pero sonrió.

Unas horas después, mientras preparaba la cena, Hermione se reprendía. Por haber dejado de comer, por haber pensado en algún momento que valía la pena arriesgar su vida... sus vidas, y sobre todo por haber deseado durante unos segundos, antes de saberlo, que ese embarazo no fuera cierto.

Porque la situación era más que complicada, no tenía a quien pedir ayuda y no tenía como contárselo a Snape... Pero quería a ese niño.

Lo quería con toda su alma.

(...)

Estaba tumbada en el sofá, con los pies encima de la mesita auxiliar. Habían pasado dos meses más y, aunque desde fuera a penas se notaba, Hermione sentía que el pequeño había comenzado a abultar.

Una lluvia intensa daba contra los cristales. Estaba siendo un noviembre bastante húmedo y hacía frío. Hermione sacó la mano del bolsillo delantero de su chandal de pelito, y alcanzó la varita para avivar las llamas de la chimenea. Una calor agaradable volvió a llenar la habitación y ella devolvió la mano allí, junto a su bebé.

Muchas noches, cuando se despertaba de madrugada con un mal pensamiento, un miedo, o simplemente la realidad de que tenía dieciocho años, estaba sola, y iba a tener un hijo; le hablaba. Se abrazaba a si misma y hablaba a la criatura, a media voz, suave, intentando tranquilizarse y tranquilizarlo.

Otros días se levantaba de buen humor, cuando salía el sol de invierno y abría la ventana de par en par para que la luz los bañara un ratito. Entonces le hablaba de su padre, de Hogwarts, de su historia con él. O le leía, horas y horas, sobre pociones o aritmancia.

No estaba mal, se las arreglaba bastante bien, y ni siquiera la agobiaba demasiado el no poder salir de casa. Pero de Severus tenía cortas y escasas noticias. Había dejado de mandarle periódicos, y ahora sus cartas consistían en algunos paquetes de comida y alguna linea escrita rápido y sin contenido concreto, que, sin embargo Hermione, guardaba como tesoros en el cajón de su mesilla de noche.

Lo echaba mucho de menos, a él, a sus padres, y, porqué no reconocerlo, a sus amigos. Sus bromas estúpidas y sus risas hacían la vida bastante más llevadera. Pensó con cariño.

(...)

Se acercaba diciembre y esa mañana había empezado a nevar. Había acabado de leer todos los libros que tenía, y decidió abrir su baúl del colegio por ver si encontraba alguno más. Había quitado una o dos capas de ropa de invierno doblada cuando sus dedos chocaron con algo duro y lo sacó entusiasmada.

Bufó. No era un libro, era el ajedrez de Ron. Hermione recordó que se quejó de haberlo perdido a mitad del curso pasado más o menos. Le dió la vuelta al tablero mientras ponía los ojos en blanco pensando en lo poco organizado que era el pelirrojo, y vió una nota escrita en un papel que cambiaba de color:

"Menos estudiar y más diversión. ¡Falta más de un mes para los exámenes! Cuando veas esto vente y echamos una partida, estoy con Harry en la sala común. P.D. El trabajo que he entregado hoy en defensa lo he copiado del tuyo. No te enfades. ¡Snape sabía que lo haríamos! ¡¡¿Quién a parte de tí es capaz de encontrar quince países en los que puedan vivir los kappas?!!"

Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza. Se acordaba de aquél trabajo, en el que por supuesto Snape notó la trampa, y de lo mucho que la indignó que los dos la hubieran copiado en vez de hacerlo ellos.

Miró para abajo sonriendo.

-¿Nunca te he hablado de Harry y Ron verdad?-

(...)

Esa noche la despertaron tres detonaciones en la puerta de su casa. Asustada se levantó hasta la ventana, protegiendo a su bebé con las manos mientras recordaba el ataque de mortífagos de la otra vez. Tres figuras habían aparecido en su calle, pero no eran mortífagos. De hecho no eran ni siquiera adultos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Ron?- al escuchar la voz de Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¡Era la voz de Hermione! ¡Vosotros también la habeis oído!- se quejó Ron.

-No dudo de que el invento de Dumbledore sea bueno, y yo también estaba convencido de que llegaríamos a ella siguiendo esa luz.. Pero aquí no hay nada Ron.- de pronto la voz de Harry, hasta el momento tranquila se puso tensa. -A lo mejor es una trampa... Esto me recuerda a lo de Sirius.- La figura de Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro con la clara intención de reconfortarlo, y Harry la abrazó. Ron miró hacia otro lado, claramente incómodo.

-Ron, deberíamos irnos.- dijo Ginny tranquilamente.

-No. Yo no me voy de aquí sin saber qué ocurre.- contestó Ron con cabezonería. -¡¡HERMI...!!- empezó a gritar. Pero Harry y Ginny le taparon la boca los dos a la vez.

-¿Estás loco Ron? ¡¿Quiéres que nos maten?!- susurró Ginny furiosa. -Vamonos Harry antes de que este imbecil haga que nos atrapen...-

Harry los agarró a los dos y se preparó para girar sobre si mismo. Por fin Hermione reaccionó y se abalanzó contra la puerta sin pensar en nada.

-¡Esperad!- los llamó en voz alta abriendo la puerta. Los otros tres se volvieron a la vez.

-Hermione...-

-¡Hermione!-

-¡Herm!-

-¡Rápido!- los apremió ella.

Los tres se apresuraron a entrar a la casa. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la casa de Hermione volvió a ser inencontrable. Sólo que ahora escondía a tres personas más.

(...)

Lo primero que pensó al tenerlos delante es que había sido muy descuidada al abrir la puerta sin saber si eran ellos de verdad. De pronto sintió miedo. Y lo mismo debieron pensar los otros tres porque los cuatro estaban pálidos y serios.

-¿Cuáles son nuestro nombres completos y en que se convierten nuestros patronus?- preguntó Ginny en primer lugar.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley en caballo, Ronald Bilius Weasley en perro y Harry James Potter en ciervo.- Los tres sonrieron y se acercaron unos pasos, pero Hermione los detuvo.

-Ginny ¿Cuando es mi cumpleaños?-

-El diecinueve de Septiembre.- respondió la pelirroja rápidamente.

-Harry ¿En qué se convirtió mi boggart en tercero?-

-En la profesora McGonagall diciendo que habías suspendido todo.- dijo el moreno sonriendo.

-Ron ¿Cuál es mi asignatura preferida?-

-Ehh... ¿Runas...?-

-¡Sois vosotros!- Hermione se acercó a ellos y los abrazó a los tres con las lágrimas saltadas.

_______________________________________________________

**¡Gracias a **_memoriesofkagome, Sayuri Hasekura, LylaSnape, laurayuli, Amia Snape, Isabela-Domi, Allelu, Strangelet, Kismet, megumisakura, vampylolita _**y **_teyi_**!**

**Como veis ya han vuelto a aparecer Harry y Ron, y sí me gustó hacer a Severus su guardian de los secretos.**

**Y me ha preguntado alguien por ahí que cuantos años se llevan. No creo ni que se haya leído la historia pero voy a responder por si alguien más tiene curiosidad.**

**Se llevan diecinueve años y ocho meses.**

**Me alegra de verdad que os vaya gustando.**

**bss a todos!**


	17. Chapter 17

-Estoy embarazada...- las palabras se quedaron resonando en la habitación. Hermione los miraba ansiosa.

Habían hablado de un millón de asuntos delicados mientras ellos le contaban que no habían vuelto al colegio ese curso, cómo se habían librado Ginny y Ron de las sospechas del ministerio alegando enfermedad, la herencia que les había dejado Dumbledore y por último cómo habían logrado llegar hasta ella mediante el apagador que recibió Ron. Y es verdad que el ambiente había estado un poco tenso, cuando Hermione les preguntó por la misión que les había encargado el ex-director de Hogwarts y ellos se negaron a responder, pero en ningun momento había estado más tenso que después de las palabras de ella. La incomodidad, las dudas y el reproche eran tan corpóreos que se hubieran podido cortar con un _diffindo_. Fué Harry el primero en hablar.

-Él es el padre ¿verdad?- dijo con la voz teñida de rabia. Hermione bajó la cabeza y el moreno cerró los puños con fuerza.

-Oh...- exclamó Ginny tapándose la boca con las manos. -Hermione.- su voz era una mezcla de riña, sorpresa y comprensión.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es el padre?- los tres miraron a Ron sin creerse que el pelirrojo todavía no hubiera deducido.

-Está claro ¿no?- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con profundo desprecio.

-¿Krum?- preguntó. Sus orejas habían comenzado a enrojecer.

-No Ron. El padre es el profesor Snape.- por primera vez en su vida, Ginny contestó a una de las incoherencias de su hermano sin perder la paciencia.

La cara de Ron pasó de la incomprensión, al impacto, al escepticismo y por último a la indiganción, cuando comprendió que su hermana iba en serio.

-¡Hermione!- la chica bajó aún más la cabeza ante el grito del pelirrojo. -Nunca creí... Nunca hubiera pensado... ¡Por Merlín Hermione!- la cara del más pequeño de los Weasley iba adquiriendo poco a poco un tonillo verde. -No me puedo creer que alguna vez haya sentido algo por tí... ¡No eres más que una...!-

-¡Ya basta Ronald!- las palabras de Ron se interrumpieron ante el grito de Ginny.

-¡No Ginny!- gritó Harry. La chica se volvió hacia él llena de sorpresa. Igual que Ron y Hermione. Harry nunca la contradecía. -Está vez tiene razón...- sus palabras, frías como el hielo, hirieron a Hermione profendamente. -Ella sabía que era malvado, sabía que era un asesino. No nos ha contado nada. Nos ha traicionado....-

-Pero Harry. Ella pudo quedar enbarazada antes de que Snape matara a Dumbledore.- la defendió Ginny.

-¡Eso no quita que se acostara con un murciélago grasiento y viejo como Snape!- nadie hizo caso a la protesta de Ron, y la pareja miró a Hermione para que desmintiera o corroborara lo que había dicho la pelirroja.

-Es cierto que quedé embarazada antes de que eso ocurriera...- habló Hermione por primera vez.

-¿Ves? Creo que le debes una disculpa Har...- la interrumpió Ginny.

-Pero no creo que él sea malvado.- acabó de decir la castaña.

Harry soltó un sonido de frustración. -Esto era lo que me quedaba por oir. ¡Vamonos!- gritó agarrando a Ginny por la muñeca y haciendo un gesto a Ron con la cabeza.

El otro dio un par de pasos para seguir a Harry, pero Ginny no se movió tirando de su brazo para evitar que Harry la siguiera arrastrando.

-Harry no podemos irnos. Hermione es nuestra amiga y va a tener un niño...-

-Hermione ya no es nuestra amiga así que no vamos a hacer nada por ella. Además, por si lo has olvidado, tenemos un trabajo que hacer.-

-No vuelvas a decirme lo que voy o no voy a hacer Harry Potter. Y menos aún te atrevas a decir quien es o no es mi amigo...-

-Venga ya Ginny, no empieces con las tonterías del feminismo. Nos vamos de aquí. Hermione no es más que una traidora ligera de cascos que se acuesta con el primero que...- El moreno se interrumpió. Ginny le había pegado en la mandíbula.

-Ginny...- la miró con los ojos muy abiertos por lo inesperado del golpe-

-Yo me quedo.- contestó ella firmemente.

-Ginny Weasley deja de ser infantil y haz lo que te te dicen- Le dijo Ron con voz de hermano mayor.

-¡No voy a dejarla sola en un momento como este y no puedo creer que vosotros... ¡tú! seas capaz de hacerlo!- gritó la chica Weasley mirando a su novio.

-¡Si te quedas aquí no pienso volver a por tí!- dijo Harry en un último intento desesperado.

-Pués no vuelvas...- sus ojos castaños estaba húmedos pero su voz era un témpano de hielo.

Harry cogió a Ron del hombro y los dos se fueron de allí mientras el pelirrojo se volvía una y otra vez mirando a Ginny con la cara confiada en que ella saldría corriendo tras ellos de un momento a otro. Un segundo después los dos habían desaparecido en el porche de la casa. Ginny seguía allí.

La pelirroja empezó a llorar y se dejó abrazar por Hermione que pronto empezó a llorar con ella.

(...)

La pequeña Weasley estuvo unos días bastante afectada. Pero siempre había sido una chica fuerte, y el saber que era ella la que llevaba razón en eso, la hizo mantener el tipo. Los hombres tenían muchas veces el problema de pensar que cosas como el deber o el rencor eran de verdad más importantes que el amor.

Le había contado todo. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que Ginny se hubiera separado de Harry y de Ron sólo por cuidar de ella.

Le había contado la historia entera. Bajo su punto de vista. Sus razones para creer en él.

Ginny no parecía convencida del todo de que Snape fuera buena persona. Pero algo tenía claro; él la quería. Snape la quería y Hermione lo quería a él y, sólo por eso, la pelirroja entendía a la perfección todo. Por eso, no sólo la ayudaría con el bebé, sino que la ayudaría a ponerse en contacto con el profesor. Estaba claro como el agua que él debía enterarse.

(...)

Estando con Ginny parecía que de pronto todo era más sencillo. No tardaron en empezar a pensar planes para contarle a Severus la noticia. La solución, sin embargo, no tardó en aparecer por si sóla.

Dos lechuzas que volaban juntas se acercaron y entraron por la ventana. Las chicas estaban jugando al ajedrez cuando las dos aves se posaron encima del tablero. Llevaban un paquete oculto, ya que el papel que lo envolvía tenía un encantamiento desilusionador, cuadrado y pesado. Nada más desatar el paquete, las lechuzas se marcharon.

Sólo podía ser de una persona, puesto que Ron y Harry nunca supieron realmente donde estaba la casa, y Hermione se deshizo del papel con manos temblorosas.

Era una caja de cartón, y dentro había comida. Nada más a primera vista, la castaña suspiró desilusionada. Pero Ginny no apartaba la mirada de la caja mientras sonreía.

-Herm...-

En el fondo de un cesto con castañas, se distingía un pico de madera clara. Hermione apartó los frutos para descubrir la pulida superficie de una caja de madera. Al abrila, sin embrago, vieron que estaba vacía. Sólo tenía un par de símbolos en el fondo. Ahora fué la pelirroja la que suspiró, pero Hermione sonreía.

Con la varita encima de la caja, hizo unos movimientos extraños, como florituras, a la vez que recitaba un hechizo largo y dificil que más bien sonaba como una cancioncita. Los ojos castaños que resaltaban entre el mar de pecas que era la cara de su amiga, la miraban con curiosidad.

Cuando terminó, un trozo de pergamino y un espejo de mano se materializaron en el interior.

-Eran runas.- explicó ella sonriendo contenta.

-¿Y no es muy arriesgado dejarte el hechizo revelador escrito en runas? No las entenderá mucha gente, pero seguro que algún mortífago es capaz de traducirlo.-

-Esque no era el hechizo Gin. En la caja solo ponía el número diecisiete. Eso quiere decir que lo había ocultado con un hechizo que inventó él, el número diecisiete de la lista que me hizo. Supo que yo lo entendería.- explicó ella sin darle mayor importancia mientras se apresuraba a desenrrollar el pergamino.

-Vaya...- Hermione se volvió al oirla hablar. Ginny la miraba asombrada, y la castaña no pudo menos que sentirse orgullosa, de él y de ella misma.

La letra pequeña de Severus rayaba la superficie amarillenta que Hermione acarició recreándose.

"He estado trabajando todo este tiempo, tenía que hacer que funcionara. Y hoy puedo decir orgulloso que he conseguido fabricarlo. Me arriesgaré en esta carta, porque va a ser la última que envíe, a decirte te quiero."

Ese era el mensaje. Al final había más símbolos que Hermione intentó empezar a interpretar, auqnue sin mucho éxito ya que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Apretó la carta contra su pecho y respiró hondo antes de continuar. Unos minutos después soltó un gritito de emoción cuando acabó de comprobar los datos en clave que le daba Severus sobre el espejo.

-¡Es un espejo de dos caras!- informó a una histérica Ginny que llevaba un rato viéndola pasar de un libro a otro.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**¡Gracias a **_Allelu, memoriesofkagome, Sayuri Hasekura, Ayra16, Amia Snape, Gribouille1, Sasamii, LylaSnape, megumisakura _**y **_minerva91_**!**

**Vuestros reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo y me hacen feliz. :) ¡¡Gracias de verdad!!**

**bss!**


	18. Chapter 18

-Cómo el espejo que le regaló Sirus a Harry...- dejó escapar Ginny impresionada.

-¿Qué?- Hermione sólo tenía ojos para el bello objeto en ese momento.

-Nada... ¿Y dice que lo ha construido él?-

-Sí... tiene que haberle costado muchísimo...- contestó la castaña de pasada.

Alargó la mano y tomó su varita, cogió aire de nuevo y la pasó suavemente por la superficie transparente, como una caricia. Por donde iba pasando la punta de madera de parra, el espejo se volvía opaco y negro. Cuando todo el cristal se volvió negro, el objeto entero tembló, y todos los relieves del mango empezaron a moverse como pequeñas serpientes.

Ginny tembló recordando la cámara secreta, pero Hermione sabía que todo iba bien. Por fin se quedo quieto de nuevo y nuevamente fue desapareciendo el humo negro dejando la superficie limpia, sólo que ahora, en vez de sus propios reflejos, el que asomaba al otro lado, como en una ventana, era Severus Snape.

La cara ansiosa, desesperada y sincera de Severus, cambió en una décima de segundo al ver a Ginny allí.

-Es una larga historia...- Hermione habló sin creerse del todo que fuera él, que por fín lo tuviera delante.

Todo su cuerpo tembló al oirlo hablar.

-Pero pensé que ella estaría con Potter y Weasley, Albus...- se interrumpió a sí mismo. -¿Estás bien?- su mente parecía haber llegado a alguna conclusión, y ahora parecía que sólo le preocupara el saber si ella se encontraba bien. Sin embargo las chicas lo miraban deseando saber cómo sabía de la misión que les encomendó Dumbledore.

Snape suspiró pero antes de empezar a hablar miró a Hermione a los ojos. La joven sintió la conciencia de él entrando casi sin fuerza en su propia mente, no opuso resistencia, pero sólo lo dejó saber que Ginny sabía que estaban juntos y que se había asegurado de comprobar que ella era la verdadera. No quería que viera más, no todavía.

Pero justo antes de que él desenlazara sus mentes de nuevo, un par de imágenes de Harry y Ron gritándole, hicieron que él mantuviera la conexión. La muchacha se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no dejarle explorar demasiado. Él había hecho un buen trabajo enseñándole oclumancia, y no insistió más.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad, Ginny movía la cabeza de uno a otro claramente confundida. Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro y sintió como la pelirroja se tranquilizaba de inmediato.

Una última pregunta callada del profesor a la joven y un asentimiento de ella, fue lo que hizo falta para que él se decidiera a explicar.

Acercó su varita oscura a la piel pálida de su sien, y un hilo largo y plateado quedó colgando de la varita y cayó en un pequeño pensadero. Mucho más pequeño que el del padre de Ron. Ante la mirada mitad escéptica mitad impresionada de Hermione, se permitió sonreir con amargura.

Cuando la ebra de plata cayó entera en la minúscula vasija, Snape volvió a mover su varita, haciendo levitar el recipiente con un hechizo no verbal. Las chicas lo vieron avanzar hacia ellas, y sin creerselo del todo, Hermione alargó las manos para recoger la vasija que acababa de transpasar la superficie del espejo.

Ginny se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Cómo...?- empezó a preguntar. Pero ninguno de los dos la miraba. Hermione miraba al profesor muy seria y él sin ocultar su nerviosismo le hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarla a empezar. Lo siquiente que Ginny supo, es que su amiga la había cogudo de la mano, y, juntas, estaban volando en el torbellino de color que eran los recuerdos del profesor Snape.

Estaban en el anden 9 y 3/4. La fecha que marcaba el tren era el uno de septiembre de 1975. Hermione apenas se impresionó cuando vió la figura de un Severus de quince años que corrría de la mano de Lily para no perder el tren. Pero Ginny se atragantó de la impresión y empezó a toser.

-Ese es...-

-Sí.-

-¡Sev! Espera... ¡se me ha caído un zapato!- gritó la chica que iba de su mano.

-¡¿Y que más dará un zapato si perdemos el expreso de Hogwarts?!- contestó él sin siquiera pararse a mirarla.

-Pero...- intentó ella. Su frase fué ahogada por el sonido grave del tren avisando que iba a empezar a andar. Llegaron al tren y subieron los baúles, pero cuando iban a subir ellos, los vagones rojos empezaron a avanzar por la vía. El joven saltó, pero ella no podía.

-¡Salta Lily vamos!- gritó él. Ella le hizo caso y Severus la agarró justo a tiempo. Una vez arriba los dos rieron.

-Lily...- preguntó Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿No será...?-

-Sí.- contestó Hermione.

La escena cambió, ahora estaba Severus sólo al lado de la dama gorda. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, era muy raro, ya que él había pertenecido a Slytherin. De pronto el hueco del retrato se abrió y apareció Lily con una túnica claramente nueva y elegante.

-Estas muy guapa.- dijo él. La joven Lily se ruborizó.

La imagen cambió de nuevo ahora estaba el chico en un aula vacía, escribía con la cabeza casi pegada a un pergamino, Hermione se puso detrás suya para ver lo que escribía.

"Querida Lily..." se quedó mirando unos segundos el principio de la carta con mirada evaluadora y a continuación susurró un hechizo para borrar tinta. Volvió a empezar.

"Hoy estaba en el lag cuando he empezado a pensar..." De pronto el chico levantó la cabeza alerta. Hermione miró hacia donde él miraba y vió que efectivamente, algo se había movido al otro lado del aula. La chica supo de pronto lo que iba a ocurrir y se ruborizó.

-¡Sé que estais aquí con la estúpida capa! Si no me dejais en paz se lo contaré al profesor Slughorn.- y a continuación. -¡_Protego!_.- gritó Severus levantándose. Hermione vió un trozo de pierna y otro de túnica aparecer de la nada en mitad del suelo.

_-¡Accio capa_!- Hermione se vió a si misma descubierta en el suelo, con cara de miedo y el pelo alborotado. Aunque no podía verlo estando de espaldas a Severus, recordó que este se había ruborizado.

-¿Quién eres tú y porque me espiabas?- susurró el joven apuntando a la otra Hermione al cuello con su varita.

La escena volvió a cambiar y Hermione se volvió hacia Ginny que la miraba con tanta impresión que no era capaz de formular pregunta.

-Ya te contaré.- dijo simplemente ella.

La siguiente imagen era Severus y ella en la sala de los menesteres, ella acababa de besarlo, y tras intercambiar dos o tres palabras se volvieron a besar.

-¡¿Pero...?!- empezó Ginny.

-No preguntes...- respondió miedo ruborizada medio emocionada.

La siguiente imagen no la recordaba, y esque ella no estaba ahí. Lily estaba frente a Severus con lo brazos en jarras. Snape iba cargado de libros.

-Vuelves a por ella ¿no?- le dijo Lily fríamente.

-¿Y qué si es así?-

-Antes estábamos todo el día juntos... yo pensé...- la joven se interrumpió y de pronto se ruborizó bruscamente. Severus al verla también se puso colorado.

-Pero Lily... Yo nunca... yo no.- no sabía como enfrentar el tema.

-Os habeis besado ¿verdad?- preguntó la joven con ojos llorosos. Severus bajó la cabeza y la chica se marchó llorando.

Se vió bien la duda del joven entre perseguir a su amiga o ir a por Hermione. A los pocos segundos, sin embargo, siguió su camino a la sala de los menesteres.

La siguiente imagen era un Severus que llegaba sonriente con una caja de chucherías de Honeydukes, abría la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, y la encontraba vacía Dejó caer la caja al comprender que ella se había marchado a su tiempo.

Hermione tenía las lágrimas saltadas cuando volvió a cambiar el entorno. Ahora salían de los timos, y Severus se veía cabizbajo y taciturno. Lily se acercó fríamente-

-Ahora que Hermionia se ha marchado te das cuenta de que te has quedado sin amigos ¿no?- Severus le susurró que no necesitaba amigos y se marchó a la orilla del lago.

Allí James y Sirius empezaron a burlarse de él, y acabaron por colgarlo cabeza abajo. Unas piernas delgaditas y paliduchas quedaron a la vista al subírsele la túnica, todos miraban y se reían. Hasta Lily que estaba allí estuvo a punto de reir, pero al final le gritó a James.

-Dejarlo en paz.- James se puso a tontear descaradamente con la joven de pelo rojo brillante.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda...! ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia!- gritó Severus furioso.

La siguiente escena era Lily y Severus discutiendo.

Más adelante vino el asesinato de los Potter. Ahora Ginny lloraba, y Hermione se le unió mientras Severus comprendía que su amiga de la imfancia había muerto por su culpa y dejaba de ser mortífago para ponerse al servicio de Dumbledore.

Luego aparecía el día de la selección de las casas para Hermione. La chica vió la cara de Severus cuando la llamaron a ella, y le extrañó no haberlo notado. Pués el profesor hasta se levantó de su silla para tratar de verla mejor. No podía creer que Ella estuviera ahí.

El siguiente recuerdo era Severus en el despacho de Dumbledore, el director le decía que el hijo de Lily había enrado a Hogwarts, que le ayudara a protegerlo para que la muerte de ella no hubiera sido en vano, pero Snape a penas lo escuchaba, con la mirada perdida en otro sitio.

-Severus. ¿Me estás escuchando?- de pronto el profesor de pociones se volvió hacia el director con mirada enfebrecida.

-Era ella.- Dumbledore lo miró con la comprensión centelleando desde dentro de sus ojos azules.

-Sabías que venía del futuro, era posible que en algún momeno la encontraras.- Severus apoyó los codos en la gran mesa y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Después de tanto tiempo?- preguntó el director impresionado.

-Siempre...- contestó Severus.

La siguiente escena era poco después, dada la juventud del profesor. Unos meses más tarde, a juzgar por la nieve que cubría los terrenos del castillo.

-No voy a abandonar a Lily Evans dos veces, ahora lo que importa es proteger a su hijo.- le decía Severus a Albus. El viejo director le puso una mano en el hombro con las lágrimas saltadas.

Luego hubo varias escenas rápidas y Hermione y Ginny se sorprendieron de la cantidad de veces que Snape había formado parte de la "suerte" que teñía todas las hazañas del joven Potter.

Más tarde las escenas cambiaron a una vista elegante, que Hermione no puedo dejar de agradecerle, de lo que habían tenido Hermione y él en el presente.

Ahora Dumbledore estaba de nuevo frente a Snape, su mano estaba ennegrecida y en uno de sus dedos brillaba un anillo negro. Severus le decía que no viviría más de unos meses. El anillo que se había puesto llevaba una terrible maldición. Dumbledore le pedía que lo matara él mismo ya que Draco no iba a hacerlo.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí sin entender, pero enseguida volvieron la vista a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellas Severus se negaba a hacerlo y Dumbledore le recordó que estaba a su servicio desde que él lo libró de entrar a Azkaban.

Hermione apretó los puños. Pero Severus bajó la cabeza aceptando la misión más dificil de su vida hasta ese momento.

La escena de la muerte de Dumbledore cobró nuevo sentido. Las últimas palabras del viejo, habían sido en realidad un ruego para que Snape hiciera lo que hizo. Y Hermione se dio cuenta de un nuevo detalle, los ojos del profesor se humedecieron casi imperceptiblemente en el momento en que lanzó el _avada kedavra_.

Ahora las dos sintieron con todas sus fuerzas el profundo daño que tuvo que causarle Harry al llamarlo cobarde. Después de todo.

Cuando salieron del recuerdo, Hermione sentía la sangre palpitando contra su piel. Estaba mareada y sudando. Y tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo. Se le agolpaban las emociones y sólo tenía ganas de entrar ella misma por el espejo, como había hecho el pensadero, y abrazarse a Severus y no volver a soltarlo nunca. Pero sabía que eso no era posible.

Severus las miraba desde el otro lado. Acababa de entregar sus recuerdos más íntimos a dos chicas demasiado jóvenes, sólo esperaba que supieran entender.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews:**

**¡**vampylolita, Ayra16, Gribouille1, Wirnya, Sasamii, Sayuri Hasekura, minerva91, Allelu, ladykittynyu, memoriesofkagome, Amia Snape **y** megumisakura**!**

**espero que os siga gustando.**

**bss!**


	19. Chapter 19

Los tres estaban frente a frente sin saber muy bien que decir. De pronto Ginny se dejó caer en un sillón.

-Por Merlín...- suspiró la pelirroja. Hermione y Snape rieron unos instantes con una risa nerviosa. Ginny lentamente se puso en pie de nuevo y sonrió.-Creo que sabreis entender que necesito tomar algo.- dijo señalando la cocina. Hermione le sonrió, y Snape la miró con agradecimiento. La castaña se sintió extraña, era la primera vez que veía a su profesor mirar amablemente a alguien que no fuera ella misma. La otra chica hizo un último gesto que los hizo reir, y se marchó de la habitación.

-Aprenderás a quererla.- sonrió Hermione mirando la puerta que la pelirroja había tenido el detalle de cerrar. -Ella...- se volvió hacia Snape con la alegría en el rostro pero esta se desvaneció al mirar la cara impaciente de él. Respiró hondo.

-Cuéntame qué ha ocurrido.- pidió él. Hermione pensó apenas un segundo cuál sería la mejor forma de contarle algo así, pero el remolino de preocupaciones que le enviaban los ojos negros hizo que se llenara de una seguridad que pocas veces antes había sentido.

Sin perder la paciencia ni un solo momento, se puso lentamente en pie ante la mirada confundida de Severus. Una vez que estuvo de perfil a él, lo miró mordiéndose el labio mientras se ceñía la amplia túnica revelando la curva que había formado su vientre.

El profesor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente un instante, al comprender. Luego su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente mientras sus cejas se curvaban en una expresión de profunda emoción. Una mano nerviosa rozó a penas su boca, subió hasta su pelo y bajó por el lateral de la cara en un gesto nervioso, no sabía que hacer con ella. Y cuando Hermione estuvo segura de que iba a empezar a llorar, una sonrisa asustada pero sincera iluminó su rostro.

La chica empezó a llorar, y él con ella al principio, aunque pronto sus sollozos de mezclaron con risa. Al rato los dos reían mientras lloraban, o lloraban mientras reían.

-¿Se suponía que era una mala noticia...?- Él intentó empezar a hablar mientras sonreía, pero no le salieron palabras, y Hermione apoyó la mano en su lado del espejo, Snape le imitó. No se sentían, pero sabían que el otro estaba ahí. Cerca.

La risa desapareció y los dos siguieron llorando hasta que se quedaron sin lágrimas. Entonces se miraron.

-Buscaré la forma de...- susurró él.

-Shh... estoy bien.- lo tranquilizó ella.

-Pero... es nuestro hijo. No puedo...-

-Estoy con Ginny, está bien.-

-Lo lógico es que un padre...-

-¿Y desde cuándo lo nuestro es lógico?- le sonrió ella.

-Si necesitais algo...-

-Por supuesto que sí. Puedes estar...-

-Te quiero Hermione.- la chica lo miró con los ojos brillantes. Y al verlo allí, de rodillas en el suelo del despacho de Dumbledore, hecho un mar de emociones, con el alma desnuda y sin secretos, la joven pensó que un hijo no podía ser recibido de forma más perfecta.

-Te amo...-

(...)

Ginny estaba sentada en encimera de la cocina con una taza en la mano cuando Hermione entró tímidamente en la habitación.

-Gracias Gin.- La pelirroja dejó la taza a su lado y se bajó al suelo de un salto, se acercó a su amiga y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la frente. Hermione sonrió.

-¿Ya se ha ido?- preguntó Ginny sonriendo a su vez. La castaña asintió.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí muy bien.- La chica Weasley sonrió con toda la cara.

-¿Quierés hablar?- preguntó negando con la cabeza.

-Definitivamente no.-

-¿Tila?- ofreció la pelirroja levantando una tetera. Hermione rió.

(...)

El tiempo pasaba sin que se dieran apenas cuenta. La navidad llegó, y la nieve cubrió la calle dándole un aspecto más esperanzador al paisaje desde la ventana. Sin noticias de Harry o Ron, y eso que se aseguraban de nombrarlos cada día, Ginny estaba bastante desanimada.

La barriga de Hemione ya no se ocultaba con una simple túnica ancha y, gracias a una poción que les proporcionó Snape, la joven sabía que, a 21 de diciembre, estaba embarazada de casi seis meses.

Ginny y Snape, habían intimado bastante desde esa primera e inesperada confesión que le hizo el profesor por encontrarse con Hermione en el momento de las explicaciones, y se habían llevado bastante bien para sorpresa de ambos. Ahora tanto Severus como Hermione eran los confesores de la pelirroja, y ella les contaba sobre sus dudas con Harry. Tras dos o tres días criticando fervorosamente a Harry y Ron y dándole sólo como explicación a su reacción lo estúpidos que eran, Snape logró volverse bastante más objetivo y ser buen consejero después de todo.

El día de noche buena las sorprendió con un kit navideño de lo más completo. Desde luces de colores, hasta pavo relleno típico del banquete de navidad de Hogwarts.

-Yo no soy mucho de estas cosas, como seguro que os imaginais por las caras que estais poniendo.- las chicas lo miraban con la ceja levantada al más puro estilo él. Rieron. -Pero pensé en como podía animar a Ginny...-

-¿Te has mirado si tienes fiebre o algo?- lo interrumpió Hermione intentando mantenerse seria. Ginny rió.

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa.- ironizó él. -En fin. Como eres una Weasley, te gustarán las cosas populacheras...- -¡Oye!- protestó la aludida riendo. Él sonrió mientras seguía hablando. -... como los villancicos y la comida grasienta. Me puse a ello y aquí está: Una navidad al estilo tradicional.-

-Pués acertaste. Adoro todo estó- contestó la muchacha comenzando a sacar una corona de flores doradas y hojas verdes realmente hortera.

-Gracias.- le dijo Hermione moviendo sólo los labios. Él le lanzó un beso.

(...)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**¡**Sasamii**,** memoriesofkagome**,** Sayuri Hasekura**,** Amia Snape**,** Ayra16**,** LylaSnape**,** Allelu**,** minerva91**,** Gribouille1**,** vampylolita**,** Wirnya**,** Liz-House**,** megumisakura**!**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leer mi historia. Este es cortito, pero quería actualizar.**

**bss!!**


	20. Chapter 20

-Tened cuidado, por favor.- Ginny la abrazó, y ella le respondió el gesto con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras la pelirroja se abrochaba la capa, Severus se acercó a ella. Apenas había llegado a su lado y le partía el alma que tuviera que dejarla de nuevo. Aunque esta vez sabía que sería por poco tiempo, a no ser que los descubrieran antes de lo previsto, y entonces...

-Hermione.- dijo él mirándola a los ojos. -Todo va a salir bien. La cuidaré.-

-¿Y tú?-

-Me cuidaré, te lo prometo.- -Os lo prometo.- añadió poniendo la mano en su vientre.

Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Le pareció que había pasado tan sólo una décima de segundo cuando se separaron.

-¡Os espero a la noche!- Intentó sonar animada. Los dos le sonrieron. Un segundo más tarde salían por la puerta y, otros pocos después, Hermione veía llena de ansiedad como desaparecían.

Se dejó caer en una silla de madera sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar allí durante horas sin saber lo que estaba pasando fuera.

_Harry y Ron atrapados en la mansión Malfoy._ Pensó Hermione apoyando un codo en la mesa y la cabeza en su mano.

En cuanto Snape les dijo que iba a ir a buscarlos, Ginny pidió rápidamente acompañarlo. Tras unos segundos de duda, miró a Hermione y le dio permiso a la joven Weasley para ir con él. La Gryffindor intentó ir con ellos, pero los dos se negaron en rotundo: Embarazada de ocho meses se ponía en peligro a ella, al bebé... Después de protestar dos o tres veces, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que ellos tenían razón.

Y ahora estaba allí, sin poder hacer nada y sabiendo que sus mejores amigos y Severus estaban en peligro de muerte. Una vez que el profesor rescatara a los chicos, quedarían expuestas sus verdaderas lealtades y no tendría más remedio que esconderse. Esconderse, obviamente, con ella. Intentando ser positiva, Hermione pensó que al menos algo bueno iba a traer la situación.

Sería su último golpe para proteger a Harry, y la misión que le encomendó Dumbledore estaría completa. Si salían vivos de esta, el futuro de Harry dependía sólo de Harry. A esas alturas, el chico tendría la clave para enfrentarse al Lord. De esto no sabían mucho más ninguno de los tres, o al menos no lo habían comentado con ella, pero esa era la intención del ex-director según Severus.

Los últimos dos meses habían pasado muy rápido por una parte y muy despacio por otra, de cualquier forma, a Hermione se le antojaron casi irreales. Habían creado su propia burbuja de felicidad y cotidianidad dentro de todo el terremoto que estaba ocurriendo fuera de la casa. La noticia de Harry y Ron prisioneros de los mortífagos, había sido como una jarra de agua fría que las había obligado, en apenas cuatro horas, a volver a la realidad de la forma más cruda posible.

(...)

Andaba de arriba a abajo por la casa sin saber muy bien que hacer, del salón al dormitorio, del dormitorio a la cocina... ¡La cocina! Haría la cena para cuando los demás llegaran. Sí... La cena debía estar hecha.

Con las uñas completamente mordidas de puro nervio, Hermione se lavó las manos y comenzó a sacar cacerolas y sartenes.

(...)

La cena estaba preparada y eran las seis y media de la tarde. Intentó ponerse a leer y no lo consiguió, a las siete estaba poniendo la mesa, y a las ocho seguía allí sentada casi inmóvil mientras pensaba que estaban tardando demasiado en llegar.

Las nueve, las diez, las diez y media...

Una detonación se oyó en la puerta de su casa, se levantó como impulsada por un muelle y corrió a la ventana.

Severus...

Se abalanzó contra la puerta, pero un segundo antes de abrir se detuvo. El recién llegado estaba al otro lado. Hermione miró por la mirilla.

-El primer día que comimos juntos tomamos tarta de calabaza de postre.- dijo él a toda prisa. Hermione abrió la puerta rápidamente y la cerró detrás del hombre.

-Están a salvo.- Hermione sonrió radiante. -Los he dejado en casa del hermano mayor de Ginny, eso fue lo que ella propuso al ver que no íbamos a volver los cuatro sólos.-

La joven lo miró entendiendo. Estaba ojeroso y cansado.

-En cuanto se den cuenta de que no están los apresados, no tardarán en saber quién les ayudó. Sólo puedes aparecerte y desaparecerte en la mazmorra de los Malfoy si tienes una marca tenebrosa grabada en el brazo. No será dificil saber quién falta...- comentó Severus taciturno. -Ya estarán buscándome.-

-Ahora Ginny actuará como nuestra guardiana ¿no?- Snape asintió.

Todavía estaban en la puerta. La capa de él estaba húmeda de la noche, los dedos seguramente agarrotados dentro de los guantes, y las botas estaban llenas de barro. Hermione llevaba el pelo recogido, una túnica suave de color marrón, y encima una bata azúl oscura. Subió la mano hasta apartarle unos mechones de pelo negro que tenía casi en la cara.

Luego le desabrochó la capa, y la dejó humedeciendo la madera de la mesa, algo que realmente no importaba demasiado. Le quitó los guantes negros y le frotó las manos hasta que entraron en calor, sólo entonces lo guió hasta el sofá, en el salón donde la chimenea estaba encendida.

Snape se quitó las botas mientras ella soltaba los primeros botones de su túnica, y él la cogió para que se sentara entre sus piernas. Se besaron.

Los labios del profesor estaban fríos, y hacía tanto tiempo que no probaba su sabor que Hermione sentía que todo formara parte de un sueño. Los besos se profundizaban, la joven sentía la lengua experta de él hacerse con su boca y con su alma, todo en uno. Severus empezaba a entrar en calor, y Hermione sentía ese calor entrar en ella y correr por sus venas despertándola y agitándola.

Era todo más real que nunca cuando sus manos siguieron explorando bajo la túnica de él haciéndole soltar un suspiro de placer. Ella sonrió traviesa y siguió acariciándolo recreándose en cada sensación suya y cada reacción de él.

El crepitar del fuego en la chimenea se mezclaba con sus risas ahogadas en besos y los gemidos desordenados de ambos.

Snape la sujetó, Hemione echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cogía aire en dos golpes y sus dedos arañaban sin querer el pecho desnudo de él. Besó su garganta suave antes de dejarse arrastrar, en un grito ronco, al lugar dónde seguro ya estaba ella, a juzgar por la tímida humedad que borboteaba entre sus piernas.

(...)

Al día siguiente, un sol tranquilo la despertó por la mañana. Lo buscó con los ojos entrecerrados y lo encontró a su lado. Dormía boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

Toda la cama olía a él, y Hermione se acercó hasta apoyar la cabeza encima suya. Ese simple ambiente le pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo después de tanto tiempo sin tenerlo.

Pronto se quedó dormida de nuevo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gracias por los reviews a** Sayuri Hasekura, memoriesofkagome, Sasamii, minerva91, Wirnya, Amia Snape, vampylolita, mack snape, megumisakura y Allelu**.**


	21. Chapter 21

Estaba sudando y bastante nerviosa. Snape había colocado unos cojines a su espalda para acomodarla. No sentía dolor como siempre había imaginado, ser bruja tenía sus ventajas, pero sí una sensación de presión en todo el vientre y parte de las piernas. A 6 de Abril de 1998, su hijo venía al mundo.

Las contracciones, que eran simples punzadas gracias al hechizo, se volvían cada vez más frecuentes, pero según él todavía quedaba bastante tiempo. Hermione lo miró impaciente, y Severus volvió a limpiarle el sudor de la frente mientras le decía con voz profunda y tranquila que todo iba perfectamente bien.

El profesor había resultado ser bastante diestro en el asunto, y la joven no podía dejar de agradecer. Ahora se daba cuenta, que de haber estado sóla con Ginny ninguna de las dos hubiera sabido demasiado bien que hacer.

Otra punzada. Hermione respiró. Otra. Coge aire... Otra. Los dos se miran y sólo hace falta una mirada para que él entienda. Le da un beso en la frente y la rodea para ver como va. La coge de la mano un segundo.

-Muy bien. Relájate. Has acabado de dilatar ¿vale?- La chica lo mira con ojos asustados y él sonrie para calmarla. -Ahora tienes que ayudarme...-

Hermione coje aire y se pregunta si ahora debería empujar o quedarse quieta, si las cosas se complicarán si ella no siente dolor, y cuanto tiempo faltará para que todo acabe. Se queda un ratito tranquila, respirando como ha leido que se debe hacer, Severus no hace comentarios, así que no debe estarlo haciendo mal. Entonces lo siente.

Sabe que es el momento exacto cuando empuja la primera vez, y lo dice en voz alta.

-Ahora...- él sonrie. Otro ratito.

-Ahora...- vuelve a avisar, Snape la ayuda. Sigue sudando y ahora duele un poquito, aunque no quiere ni imaginar en como sería hacerlo sin magia.

-¡Ahora...!-

(...)

Snape se incorpora, tiene las mangas blancas de la camisa remangadas, y entre sus brazos, tan pequeña y tan perfecta que deja escapar una lágrima al verla, esta su niña lloriqueando.

Hermione alarga los brazos hacia ellos. Y Severus se acerca con el bebé hasta dejarlo suavemente sobre su estómago. La siente, tan pequeña, tan increiblemente pequeña, y cálida, cómo se relaja inmediatamente al contacto con su madre.

Su **madre**... Su **hija**.

Snape las abraza sin dejar de mirar a la niña.

Su **padre**.

-¿Has pensado en algún nombre?- dice Hermione bajito. Él se mueve un poco para mirarla.

-Eileen.- contesta rápidamente, no sin cierta timidez.

Hermione recordó el día que descubrió a Eileen Prince, había sido capitana del equipo de gobstones de Hogwarts. Luego recuerda lo que Harry le contó sobre los padres de Snape, el cuál parece nervioso por saber la opinión de ella. Hermione le sonrie.

-Me gusta Eileen.-

-Era el nombre de...-

-Tu madre. Lo sé.- Severus no pregunta, sólo sonrie.

(...)

Eran las cuatro de la mañana aproximadamente, Eileen por fin dormía. Hermione miró a Snape mientras la dejaba en la cuna con toda la delicadeza que era capaz. Los dos tenían ojeras. Apenas lograban conciliar el sueño, la pequeña se despertaba con hambre. Ya era la segunda vez en la noche.

Se volvió a meter en la cama a su lado, y la joven se abrazó a él. La habitación estaba caliente porque habían encendido la chimenea, asíque no traía nada de frío a pesar de haber estado un rato dando vueltas por la habitación con el bebé.

-Gracias.- Volvió a decir por segunda vez en la noche.

-Shh... Tú necesitas descansar.- dijo él metiendo una mano pálida por dentro del camisón hasta dejarla apoyada en su espalda.

Volvieron a caer en un sueño leve.

(...)

Eileen ya tenía casi un mes. Ya empezaba a emitir pequeños gorjeos y a explorar el mundo exterior llevando las manos a todos los objetos que quedaban a su alcance. Sus padres estaban felices con ella.

Esta era la primera noche en bastante tiempo en que la pequeña se había animado a dormir casi cuatro horas seguidas. Podían haberse levantado más descansados que nunca, pero Hermione se despertó bruscamente con un dolor fuerte de estómago.

Después de examinarla, al ver que el dolor no paraba, Snape estaba casi seguro de que sólo era un cólico. Era fácil de curar con una poción básica. Dudaron unos instantes, se suponía que no había ninguna contraindicación para la niña, pero sólo pensar que pudiera pasarle algo...

Al fín la tomó, la tomó justo después de alimentar a Eileen para que los posibles efectos de la poción desaparecieran antes de la siguiente toma. Pero cuando a media tarde unos puntitos rojos comenzaron a aparecer por el cuerpecito del bebé, empezaron a asustarse.

A la hora, la pequeña tenía fiebre y cada vez más puntitos cubriendo la cara, el cuello, la espalda, hasta las plantas de los pies y de las manos.

-Tenemos que ir a San Mungo.- dijo Severus. Eileen sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que sólo guardaba para la voz de su padre. Hermione lo miró con gravedad.

-Yo iré con ella. Tú te quedas aquí.- le dijo firmemente.

-No.-

-Pero Sev... Te están buscando. Yo puedo perfectamente...-

-He dicho que no. A tí también te buscan, no permitiré que salgais solas.- Hermione lo miró suplicante, pero él parecía decidido.

* * *

**Falta de inspiración, falta de tiempo y gripe con recaída, son mis escusas para haberos hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Lo siento si algún dato del parto no se ajusta demasiado a la realidad, pero mi cultura en estos temas es bastante limitada...**

**¡Gracias Amia Snape, Allelu, vampylolita, Sayuri Hasekura, minerva91, megumisakura, memoriesofkagome!**

**bss! y espero poder actualizar pronto.**


	22. Chapter 22

Era una sensación extraña, como si le hubiesen roto un huevo en la cabeza, donde Snape la había golpeado con la varita, y se hubiera manchado de la cabeza a los pies.

Severus repitió el hechizo desilusionador sobre sí mismo, y luego hizo un encantamiento de camuflaje sobre la manta en la que envolverían a Eileen.

Hermione miró hacia él. Con gran esfuerzo lo distinguió del entorno, ahora era del mismo color y textura que la puerta que tenía detrás.

-Una vez que lleguemos al hospital creo que estaremos fuera de peligro. No atacarían a una hija de muggles delante de tanta gente... Espero.-

-Y ¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó asustada. Snape sonrió amargo. No contestó y se dispuso a salir, pero ella lo detuvo. El profesor se volvió para ver a la joven mirarlo, no distinguía su expresión debido al hechizo.

-Habrán puesto precio a mi captura.- dijo simplemente. Hermione cogió aire, pero no podían hacer otra cosa, él le besó la frente y salieron a la calle.

(...)

La calle estaba desierta, y anduvieron ligero. La joven estaba un poco mareada, llevaba meses sin salir de casa, pero no dijo nada mientras apretaba al bebé contra su pecho. Severus había aconsejado no aparecerse en la misma puerta de ella, eso levantaría sospechas, así que iban a caminar hasta la casa de magos más cercana, que quedaba a unas manzanas de distancia. Los tres abrazados iban rápido y sin incidentes, quedaba tan sólo una calle para llegar y todavía no se habían cruzado con nadie.

De pronto Snape la empujó detrás de una esquina indicándole sin palabras que se quedara inmóvil. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero al mirar despacio hacia donde miraba él, descubrió que había un par de figuras encapuchadas a la puerta de la casa. Parecían porteros de discoteca vigilando la calle, pensó Hermione. Dentro debía estar ocurriendo algo.

-Maldición...- susurró Snape por lo bajo. Pegó su frente a la de ella. Estuvieron quietos durante dos minutos aproximadamente, la niña parecía entender que no debía hacer ruido, y se mantuvo tan estática como sus padres.

Pero de repente una fuerte explosión echó abajo la puerta de la casa y ésta golpeó a los dos que vigilaban. Más mortífagos acudieron saliendo de todas partes, uno tan cerca de ellos que les pareció un milagro no haber sido descubiertos.

Los hechizos de colores iluminaban la calle oscura. Uno chocó contra un coche a sólo unos metros de ellos haciéndolo estallar, y Eileen asustada comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Tenían que huir de allí.

Por suerte el llanto pasaba desapercibido con los ruidos de la pelea, y caminaron casi veinte metros sin ser descubiertos. Cruzaron la esquina y entraron en otra calle tranquila y silenciosa. Sin parar de caminar respiraron aliviados, la niña con el paseo en brazos de su padre había dejado de llorar.

Cuando ya se sentían a salvo, fueron rodeados sin previo aviso por cuatro mortífagos más, salidos de no se sabía dónde. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar los inmovilizaron.

(...)

Unos segundos más tarde cayeron al suelo después de un viaje en traslador. A juzgar por la calle empedrada y las tiendas mágicas cerradas a ambos lados, estaban en Hogsmeade.

El hechizo desilusionador empezaba a perder efecto, y Hermione vió que habían atado a Severus con las mismas cuerdas que a ella, a la niña la sujetaba un mortífago gordo y alto sin ningún cuidado.

-Eileen...- susurró. Unas risas burlonas contestaron a su ruego y una de la figuras se acercó a Snape.

-Mira quien se ha atrevido a salir de su escondite...El Señor Tenebroso estará complacido.- La voz divertida de mujer se escuchó al otro lado de una máscara de mortíafaga. Con un movimiento sensual, Bellatrix Lestrange se descubrió la cara y se bajó la capucha. Una sonrisa triunfal se extendía por su demacrado pero aún bello rostro.

-Y viene con un regalito.- dijo el mortífago que sujetaba a Eileen zarandeándola mientras la pequeña lloraba. -A Greyback le va a encantar...-

-No seas estúpido Crabbe.- repuso Bellatrix fríamente. -Hay que entregar el pack completo al Lord.- sonrió. -El traidor, la sangre sucia, y la niña...-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlas!- gritó Snape desde el suelo.

-Creo cielo, que no estás en posición de exigir nada.- le dijo con una sonrisa. A continuación se volvió hacia los otros. -¡Llevaoslos!- gritó.

(...)

Los habían amordazado, y los llevaban flotando en el aire. Hermione no podía ver cómo estaba la pequeña desde su posición, pero tenía la tranquilidad de que iba con ellos, así lo había ordenado Lestrange.

Después de casi media hora de camino, Hermione volvió a caer al suelo, aunque esta vez era de tierra. Algunas flores y algunas hierbas crecían aquí y allá, pero la mayoría de la superficie estaba libre de vegetación. Irguió la cabeza como pudo para mirar dónde estaban.

Era la casa de los gritos.

Alguien la cogió de los brazos con rudeza y la levantó sin esfuerzo, debía ser el mismo padre de Crabbe o quizás el de Goyle a juzgar por el tamaño de las manazas que la sujetaban.

Los metieron en la casa, y al poco tiempo Hermione estaba atada a una columna, con el bebé encima de sus piernas, sin poder hacer nada por consolarla y que dejara de llorar. Severus estaba en el suelo, atado delante de ellas.

(...)

Hermione apenas podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando realmente cuando vio a Voldemort entrar en la habitación. Caminaba ceremoniosamente, pero tenía una ira en los ojos, que no era capaz, o no quería, disimular.

Con un movimiento firme de varita, aseguró la mordaza de Snape.

Voldemort no hizo ninguna referencia a la traición, le hablaba a toda prisa de una varita. Por lo que Hermione entendió, hablaba de la varita de Dumbledore. Voldemort tenía la varita de Dumbledore, pero para poder utilizarla, tenía que matar a Snape. La joven miraba la escena llena de impotencia y sin entender. Escuchando horrorizada con la ligereza que le decía al inmobilizado Severus que iba a tener que matarle.

-Fuiste torpe Snape.- le dijo al fin con un susurro frío. -Me traicionaste. Y es verdad que ibas a morir de todos modos, pero ahora, además, vas a hacerlo sabiendo que nada de lo que has hecho ha logrado salvar al chico. Y lo que es aún más doloroso, que tu mujer y tu hija van a morir innecesariamente, sólo por tu equivocación al escoger tus lealtades.- Se acercó despacio al bulto que era Snape, que se agitaba impotente, y le arrebató su varita ante la mirada desorbitada del profesor.

-No creerás que soy tan estúpido como para utilizar la varita contra su portador.- dijo como si estuviera dando una explicación a un niño pequeño. -No es muy elegante matar a un hombre atado.- sonrió macabramente mientras levantaba la varita.

_-¡Avada Kedavra_!- gritó apuntándolo.

(...)

* * *

**Gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, vampylolita, memoriesofkagome, Allelu, minerva91, Amia Snape por leer.**

**Actualizo lo más pronto posible.**

**bss!**


	23. Chapter 23

Todo pasó muy deprisa.

El resplandor de luz verde apenas empezaba a alumbrar la habitación, cuando un bulto negro saltó entre el agresor y su víctima. El hechizo golpeó a aquél que se había interpuesto. Su figura cayó inconsciente a los pies de Snape a la vez que un segundo hechizo, surgido de su propia varita, golpeaba al Lord en el pecho.

Con un golpe sordo, Voldemort cayó inerte delante del salvador de Snape.

-¡Harry!- el grito de Ron sonó irreal a oídos de Hermione. Un segundo más tarde, mientras veía al pelirrojo voltear el cuerpo de su amigo, Hermione comprendió que había sido Harry el que se interpuso entre Severus y Voldemort.

Ron se volvió hacia Snape con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Y cuando resulta que eras bueno Harry muere por tu culpa... ¡Murciélago asqueroso!- El chico empezó a golpear a Snape con puños y piernas mientras el profesor, atado como estaba, no podía hacer nada por defenderse. Una segunda figura con el pelo rojo fuego se había acercado corriendo hasta llegar a Harry.

-¡Respira!- gritó Ginny provocando que todos menos su hermano la miraran. -¡Por Merlín Ronald, para!- dijo de pronto dándose cuenta de lo que su hermano hacía. Ron enfebrecido por la ira no se apartó hasta que notó a la pequeña pelirroja estrellarse contra su costado. Lo había empujado para apartarlo de Snape.

A un movimiento de la varita de la chica, Snape estaba libre. Al segundo movimineto, Hermione quedó libre también.

-Sev...- susurró mientras se arrodillaba junto a él comprobando que no tuviera nada roto. Él la miró dando a entender que estaba bien. -Sev tienes que ayudarlo... ¡Por favor!- pidió desesperada agarrándose a su túnica. Ron estaba en un rincón, su pecho subía y bajaba a toda velocidad y su cara estaba roja del esfuerzo y la furia, sin embargo no parecía tener intención de moverse.

Severus se arrastró hacia Hermione y a la niña que, más tranquila, era acunada en sus brazos. La castaña tenía una expresión indescriptible en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró él. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

El profesor se levantó como pudo y se acercó a Harry. Tomó el pulso durante unos segundos en su muñeca.

-El pulso está estable.- informó a nadie en particular mientras seguía trabajando. Le abrió los párpados y volvió a comprobar el pulso en el cuello y la respiración del muchacho. Ginny se impresionó de la eficiencia y profesionalidad del hombre, que no parecía sentir los golpes que tenía por la cara y seguramente por todo el cuerpo. Hermione miraba al vacío con Eileen medio dormida en un sólo brazo.

-Sólo está desmayado.- concluyó con voz impresionada tras un minuto de observación. Nadie dijo nada mientras el profesor lo hacía beber de un pequeño frasquito que llevaba en el cinturón. -Siempre buscando destacar... Va a sobrevivir a la segunda maldición mortal de su vida.- Hermione se volvió bruscamente al darse cuenta por fin de que el joven estaba ileso. Ginny rió y corrió a abrazar al profesor antes de acercarse a Harry. Hasta Ron sonrió por primera vez ante el extraño humor de su más odiado profesor.

Sólo Hermione notó el torbellino de emociones que debía tener Severus dentro de su mente; Harry, el insoportable Harry Potter acababa de salvarle la vida.

A los pocos segundos, el niño que vivió dos veces comenzó a reaccionar.

-Ginny...- dijo con voz pastosa. La chica lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras Ron se lanzaba a espachurrarlos a los dos.

Snape se acercó al bebé y a Hermione, que curó su labio partido a un suave movimiento de varita antes de que él la abrazara con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry se había incorporado, y sonrió torpemente a Hermione que le sonreía a su vez a la espalda de Snape. Por fin el hombre la soltó y se volvió hacia el recién despertado Harry.

-Gracias.- dijo seriamente Snape. Hermione se impresionó de la facilidad con la que le había salido una palabra tan difícil para él.

-Gracias a tí.- contestó Harry igual de serio. Estrecharon las manos.

(...)

Había pasado sólo una semana pero, tras la muerte de Voldemort, el ambiente del mundo mágico había cambiado tanto como si hubiesen pasado cien años. Sin embargo, ese era el café más incómodo que Hermione se había tomado en su vida.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, Snape y ella, estaban sentados en el salón de su casa mientras Eileen jugaba en su cuna con un móvil de snitchs doradas, regalo de Harry, que Hermione había colgado en la cuna bajo la mirada indignada pero respetuosa del profesor.

-Malfoy fué el que desarmó a Dumbledore; así que aunque fue Snape quien... en fín.- Harry se removió incómodo en la silla. -Bueno como él no lo retó en ningún momento... la varita de saúco pertenecía a Draco.- Harry dejó de hablar y tomó un sorbo de chocolate mientras Snape y Hermione lo miraban impacientes porque continuara.

-Luego el inútil de Malfoy retó a Harry cuando estuvimos prisioneros...- continuó Ron sin aguantar la tensión del silencio de su mejor amigo. -... y por supuesto Harry le venció, asíque Harry se convirtió en el verdadero dueño de la varita.-

-Pero quien-tú-sabes...- siguió Ginny llamándolo cómo estaba acostumbrada sin darse cuenta de la mirada de reproche que le lanzó Harry al oirla. -... pensó que Severus actuaba bajo sus órdenes cuando mató a Dumbledore. Así que pensó que matándo al actual dueño, él sería el portador de la varita. Supongo que le estaría causando problemas...- meditó en voz alta.

-Eso lo puedo aclarar yo.- intervino Snape. -Antes de intentar matarme, el señor tenebroso dijo que la varita no estaba actuando de la forma en que él esperaba. No le daba mejores resultados que una varita normal.-

-Y ¿qué pasó luego?- preguntó Ron, que tenía la cabeza roja del esfuerzo de entender algo tan complicado.

-Está claro ¿no? Al menos en parte...- dijo Hermione ante la mirada de orgullo mal disimulado de Severus. -Voldemort lanzó la maldición con la varita de Severus, pero esta no le dio porque Harry se interpuso. Entonces el ataque que en principio era a Sev, se volvió un ataque a Harry. Como en la mano izquierda Voldemort llevaba la varita de saúco, la varita protegió a su portador lanzando el mismo hechizo que había pronunciado el señor oscuro contra él mismo.- todos asintieron convencidos, todos menos Ron que se rascaba la cabeza, abrió la boca para preguntar pero Hermione habló antes. -Aunque hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? La maldición te golpeó a tí igual que a él.- Harry y Ginny se miraron con complicidad, al fin habló la pelirroja.

-Un trozo del alma de Voldemort quedó dentro de Harry el día en que intentó matarlo. Así que Harry debía morir si quería vencer del todo a Voldemort.- le costó un poco decir el nombre pero hizo el esfuerzo. Todos miraban asombrados a la pareja, incluso Ron que parecía estarse enterando en ese momento de la noticia. - Cuando lo descubrimos estuvimos hablando. Harry lo mataría y luego se suicidaría él, era la única manera. Intenté disuadirlo pero estaba convencido de que era su destino.- a la chica se le quebró la voz y Harry continuó.

-Cuando llegué a la casa de los gritos iba en busca de Voldemort. No sabía que Ron y Ginny me seguían. - les sonrió brevemente antes de seguir hablando. -Entonces os ví. Ví que Voldemort estaba a punto de matar a Snape y no podía consentirlo. Yo iba a morir de todos modos, y él había estado de nuestra parte todo el tiempo...- El chico miraba al suelo mientras hablaba, Snape igual de avergonzado fijaba la mirada en la pared. -No pensé en nada. Simplemente lo hice.- Los dos se miraron a la vez pero Harry apartó la mirada de nuevo rápidamente. -Luego vi a Dumbledore.- El chico no apartaba la mirada del suelo, no tenía ganas de enfrentar las miradas de incredulidad que seguro estaban poniendo los otros. Su novia, viendo que no continuaba siguió hablando por él.

-Fue el amor lo que le salvó de nuevo.- Harry enrojeció. -El entregarse a la muerte con los brazos abiertos sólo para salvarlo, hizo que lo único que muriera fuera el trozo de alma oscura que convivía con la suya. Así al ser alcanzado por el avada kedavra, quien-tú... Voldemort pudo morir.-

Harry se preparó para las burlas, si no de todos al menos de Ron, pero al ver que nadie se reía, levantó lentamente la vista. Todos, incluso Snape, lo miraban con los ojos brillantes.

El momento de unión entre los cinco sólo duró un instante, luego se les hizo demasiado extraño estar compartiendo sentimientos. Pero ninguno de ellos lo olvidaría nunca.

(...)

El sol rojo del atardecer entraba por la ventana de la cocina. Jean Granger y su marido se movían nerviosos por toda la habitación adornando pasteles y dorando bandejas de gratinados. El reloj en la pared marcó las siete de la tarde, y el padre de Hermione se apresuró a limpiar la encimera mientras su mujer llevaba las últimas fuentes a la mesa del salón.

Dos detonaciones se oyeron en el pasillo y sonó el timbre de la casa. La señora Granger se retocó el pelo en el espejo del vestíbulo y corrió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Abuelo!- gritó a media lengua una espabilada Eileen dejando que el señor Granger la levantara del suelo.

-¡Hola mamá!- saludó Hermione abrazando a su madre. -Papá.- sonrió abrazando a su padre mientras la niña pasaba a los brazos de su abuela riendo.

-Buenas noches Jean.- dijo correctamente Snape extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

-¡Por el amor de Dios Severus! No intentes hacerme sentir vieja que sólo tengo tres años más que tú.- El profesor rió entre dientes y le dio un abrazo.

-Paul.- saludó a continuación a su futuro suegro con un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Severus.- sonrió él con su cara bonachona. Jean se adelantó hacia Hermione dando saltitos como una niña pequeña.

-Bueno, dejame verlo de una vez...- pidió sin parar de saltar. Hermione rió y extendió la mano para que su madre lo viera de cerca.

Un anillo fino, de plata y con una piedra pequeña clara como la luna en medio, brillaba en su dedo anular.

-Es precioso...- dijo con voz dulce. Luego soltó un gritito de emoción mientras los abrazaba a los dos. Snape sonrió un poco incómodo, no se acostumbraba a la naturalidad de esa mujer.

El padre de Hermione en cambio se unió al abrazo tan contento, y luego volvió a coger a la pequeña Eileen que, con un año, había empezado a caminar agarrada a las patas de la silla que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada.

-¡Se casan!- Paul Granger iba cantando con la niña en brazos, que repetía todo lo que él decía. -¡Se casan tus padres! ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo sabes tú?-

Jean empezó a contarles a toda velocidad los planes que habían hecho Paul y ella para el verano, habían alquilado una casita de madera al lado de un lago, estaban invitados por supuesto, y seguro que a la niña le encantaba el sitio, porque el aire puro...

La mujer se adelantó mientras seguía hablando para guardar sus capas en el armario, al lado de los abrigos de ellos, y para encender dos o tres lamparitas que había por el pasillo.

Antes de entrar al comedor Hermione se paró tirando de la mano de Severus para volverlo hacia ella. Él sonrió mientras la joven se ponía de puntillas para besarlo. Se volvieron a besar un poco más profundamente, cuando la respiración de Hermione amenazaba con acelerarse y la mano de Snape con bajar de la cintura de ella, la cabeza de Eileen se asomó al pasillo con curiosidad.

-¡Mama!- gritó feliz al verlos.

-Vamos...- susurró Snape contra sus labios.

-Vamos.- sonrió ella.

-¡Vamos!- dijo él cogiendo a la pequeña con un brazo y rodeando a Hermione por la cintura con el otro.

* * *

**.Fin.**

**Gracias por comentar a **Sayuri Hasekura**,** minerva91**,** memoriesofkagome **y** Allelu. **Espero que os haya gustado. Y gracias a todos los que habeis seguido mi historia.**

**Gracias si has llegado hasta aquí**.

**Iss_bELL**


End file.
